Through Angel's Eyes
by AnimeLoverGirl1324
Summary: Angel had been Jacob's best friend since they were ten years old. But when she turns fifteen, she finds out she's not exactly normal. What kind of secret did her dad keep from her? Out of nowhere, she finds her life changing with no way to stop it.
1. New Home

_5 Years Ago_

I sighed and continued to stare out the window. I was currently heading towards my new home in La Push, Washington. My dad, whom I hadn't seen in years, was driving the car. The drive had been long but that's what happens when your stuck in a police station in LA. It wasn't because I did something bad or stupid, it was because of my idiodic mother.

They met when dad was in college and mom was just turning seventeen. Dad said he wasn't really in love with her, but she facinated him. She was so care free and fun while my dad was up tight and the 'study, do your best' kind of guy. So they began dating and one thing led to another and volia! I came along. They had me when my mom was eighteen and to be honest, neither of them were ready for a child but my dad tried to make the best of it. Unlike my mother who continued to act like a teenager, going out every night, drinking, having sex, etc. So after a couple of months, my dad decided to take me back to La Push where he was from. But for some strange reason, she wouldn't let him take me. So instead, when dad was sleeping one night, she grabbed me, all my dad's money, his keys and left. For the next few years of my life, I was being raised basically all over. Florida, Arkansas, Texas until we finally settled in LA. She could never really keep a steady job until LA. That's where everything really went down hill. We lived in a hotel room above a strip club. We got the room, free of rent because of her job. She worked there. As a stripper. Yeah, some mom. I went to school during the day, constantly picked on because they would tell me about their dad's being one of mom's 'customers.' So I guess that's why I've always been a bit of a rebel. I hated getting picked on so I fought back. And when mom would come to the school to get me, she'd be dressed in her stripper outfit with her hair and make up still looking like crap. All she would do is throw an overcoat on. Talk about embarrising as hell.

Anyway, one day, she just dropped me off at the station. And left. I didn't know what was going on, only that she had given me a letter to give to them. I didn't read it and I was placed in a room to wait. I was only ten so I had no idea what was going on. I was scared and almost started crying but then a police officer came in, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. "Sit down honey." His voice was soft and nice. I sat in one of the chairs, confused. "So your name's Angela?" I nodded. "Well, Angela. Apparently, your mother's left you here. Do you know why?" I shook my head.

"Well the letter that you gave us has the name of your father and his phone number. So we've called him and he's on his way to come get you." I was still confused.

"My dad? I don't know him." I said. He nodded. "The letter said that your mother took you when your were just a baby and that you've never met your dad. How old are you?"

"Ten." I mumbled. "My dad. He's...He's coming to get me?" I asked, still a little confused. He nodded

"He lives in La Push, Washington. So it's gonna be a while before he gets here." He smiled. "So you'll have to wait here til he comes, okay?" I nodded then he walked out.

My dad? Mom had never talked about me having a dad. I was suddenly a little scared. I was about to meet my dad. I sighed and sipped on my hot chocolate. I sat there for two hours, fiddiling my fingers and making myself a nervous wreck. The door opened and the officer stepped in with a man behind him. He looked a lot like I did. Black hair, tan, only his eyes were brown while mine were green. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. Then he rushed foward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Angela! My little girl." he mumbled, holding me tight against him. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt safe with him, safer than I ever did with mom.

So here we were, heading towards La Push. While we drove, we talked a little. His name was William Jareth and he was a Quileute Indian so that made me half Quileute. He said we'd stop by one of his friend's because he wanted to meet me. Apparently, once he heard it was me, he told everyone his ' baby girl is coming home!'

"I think you'll like Billy, Angela. He's got a son, Jacob, who's about the same age as you, maybe a year older." He looked at me in the rear view mirror. I guess he could see I was still nervous and scared about this whole thing. I mean, living with a man who's my dad but I don't know at all? Little scary!

We pulled up to a red house and stopped. I unbuckled my seat belt and followed dad to the front of the house. He knocked once and the door opened, revealing a boy about three inches taller than me. He wore a sleevless shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was black, spiked and he had brown eyes like my dad. "Hi Jacob! Where's your dad?" Dad asked. Wow, it felt kind of strange calling him dad.

"Living room, come on in." he held the door open for us then hollered. "Dad! William's here!" I squinted. Man, he could yell. We walked into a small room where a man in a wheelchair was watching TV. He turned to us and smiled.

"Will! Back already?" Dad stepped forward and gave him a small hug. The man, Billy, was just like dad. Tanned, black hair, and brown eyes. Only his hair was really long and he had a cowboy hat on. He then looked at me. "Is this Angela? Good Lord! She looks just like you, only she's got Hailey's eyes." Hailey. Mom.

"I know." Dad turned to me. "Come on Angela, he won't bite." I took a step forward and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I whispered. He smiled and shook my hand. "Likewise. Mannered, I like that. Maybe you could teach my son some manners." He shook his head. "You'd think he was raised in a barn the way he acts sometimes."

"I can hear you, you know!" I turned and saw Jacob sitting in a chair behind me. Billy laughed.

"Talking about you, not to you! Jacob why don't you and Angela go outside while William and I talk?" Billy suggested. Jacob sighed and stood up.

"Come on." I followed quietly. We went outside and sat on the porch. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "Your a real quiet person, aren't you?" I looked up and saw Jacob sitting next to me. I nodded.

"I'm use to not talking much. I never really had anyone to talk to." I muttered. He smiled.

"Well, now you do. So," He turned towards me and held out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black and you are?"

I shook his hand, hesitantly. "Angela Jareth."

"So, how about we play Twenty Questions?"

"What's that?"

"We ask each other a question to find out stuff about each other. Like, if I asked what your favorite color was, you'd say..."

I thought for a minute. "Purple."

"And I'd say blue. See? So now you ask a question."

"Ummm what's your favorite food?"

"Pizza. You?"

"Steak."

He smiled. "Nice. Okay, What's one thing you've never done before?"

"I've never gone to a beach." He jumped up.

"Seriously?" I nodded my head. "Well come on! You've got to go to the beach, it's awesome!" I stood up and followed him back inside.

"Hey dad!" Billy turned to him. "I'm gonna take Angela to the beach, she's never been." Billy looked a little shocked. He turned to me. "You've never been to a beach before?"

I shook my head. Dad nodded. "Well go on. I've still got to talk to Billy about something." I nodded and went back outside with Jacob. We took a short walk and then we were at the beach. It was so nice! The sand, the water, I loved it! I took off my shoes and felt the sand between my toes, giggling. I turned to Jacob.

"Do you come here all the time?" He shrugged.

"Every now and then. Me and my two best friends usually hang out at each other's houses. Oh there they are now." He began waving to two people who were headed towards us. They all looked alike! Jeez I was going to get everyone confused around here! They walked up to us and stared at me.

"Who are you?" One asked. I was suddenly scared. I couldn't talk.

"Lay off Quil. She's William's daughter." Jacob said, standing beside me. They looked a little shocked.

"Your Angela?" The other asked. I nodded. He stepped forward.

"I'm Embry and the jerk over there is Quil." I liked him, he was nice. The other, Quil, glared at him.

"I'm not a jerk!"

Jacob laughed. "You were just being a jerk to her. So yeah, you are." I giggled. Quil then looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm a little territorial."

"Why? You don't own this beach." I asked. He stepped forward.

"How do you know I don't?"

"Because beaches are for everyone. No one can really own them." I said. Jacob and Embry began laughing at Quil's face. He looked a little mad at me. I just shrugged. He then laughed.

"I like you. You've got guts." He stepped forward, offering his hand. "Quil Attera." I shook it.

"So you just moved in with your dad?" Embry asked. I nodded. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was my dad.

"Looks like you already made some new friends." He commented. I looked at them. Were they really my new friends? I smiled. "Yeah, guess so."

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. How's Life so Far?

**Hey! Okay, a few notes before you read this. Besides Angela, there are about six other characters that are made up. But you only really need to pay attention to Ally, Rei, and Raven. Ed may pop up every now and then but not so much. I'm going to post descriptions of them on my profile so you can read about their story so it might make more sense (you may want to read them before you read the story). But if you have any questions, just ask me. And yes, Ally's character is a little confusing (my best friend has a lot of details she likes to put in).**

**Also, I'm going to post a few pictures on my profile to show you what a few of the characters look like. Some may be anime because that's the best I can do. Lol.**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 1

How's Life So Far?

Today's my fifteenth birthday and all of my friends are coming over to my house to celebrate. Ally, Rei, Raven, Quil, Embry, and Jake. I sat on my bed, strumming gently on my new guitar dad got me as an early birthday present. I've really taken a liking to music. Singing, dancing, writing songs, dad thinks I might be able to make a career out of it but there's no way I'm getting on a stage in front of hundreds of people! I'd probably pee my pants! No joke.

Everyone was suppose to be here at 1 but knowing the girls, they'd be here at 12. I got up, walked over to my closet and quickly threw on a pair of grey faded jeans, a purple top with 'Hope' written on it, and a pair of black flats. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I just brushed it and let it hang in its wavy curls. I didn't put on any makeup because the first thing the girls were going to do was attack me with any kind of makeup they could get their hands on. I sighed and walked downstairs. The kitchen had a few streamers handing from the cabinets, there were about twelve Pizza Hut boxes sitting on the counter, seven or eight sodas on the bar top and I was still trying to figure out where dad had hidden the cake. As I was snooping through the kitchen, my black and white cat, Sylvester, started rubbing on my legs. Don't laugh, at least I wasn't tempted to get a yellow bird too.

I smiled and picked him up, carrying him with me to the living room. On the chair opposite of me, sat about five presents. I groaned. "Dang it, dad! Your killing me here!" I whined. Sylvester jumped out of my arms and headed straight for them. "No way! I can't open them til after we've eaten, that means you can't either!" I cried, running after the little rascal. He got the message and took off down the hall way. I was standing right next to the presents when a little light bulb lit up in my head. I picked up one of the presents and started shaking it very gently. "Angel!"

My shaking stopped. I turned slowly to see dad standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you doing what I think your doing?" he asked.

I put the present down. "Noooo, I was just, um, seeing how much they weight!" I frowned. "That's not helping, is it?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nope. You know the rules."

I pouted. "But dad! They're tempting me! They're sitting right here, saying _Angel, come open me! We want out of this paper prison! _Also, why'd you put them here if you knew I was gonna try and open them?" I asked, coming around to where he was standing. He smiled. "Jake's idea."

"Traitor."

He laughed. "By the way, the girls should be here in..."

"ANGEL!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I was tackled to the ground by three objects that move faster than the speed of light. Rei got to me first, tackling me with a hug, then Raven knocked us to the ground, and Ally jumped on top of the little pile. "Guys...can't...breath!" I gasped, trying to get them off of me. Ally laughed. "Sorry, Angel!" She pulled Raven and Rei off me then helped me up. Over the years, everyone had been calling me Angel for some reason. Don't really know who came op with it, but I liked it. Rae bounced up and down. "Can we eat cake now?" I laughed. Sugar was a main food in her diet.

"Nope, Jake, Quil and Embry have to get here first. And your an hour early, so it's gonna be a while!" I chuckled. She dropped to the floor. "NOOOO!" Drama Queen. Ally pulled her up.

"Come on, we've got to do Angel's makeup first!" That shut her up. Jeez, she has mood swings worse than a girl on PMS. We headed up stairs, and of course, they went crazy over my new guitar. Ally had it in her lap and was messing with it slightly. Ally hair was straight, light blonde but looked different colors in different light settings, and had bangs hanging over her left eye. She stood at about 5'9 and still wore heels! Crazy person. She loves watching football with the guys but it drives us crazy because she's louder than all the guys. Rei was a short 5'0, she had black short hair that was spiky in the back. Basically, she was an edgy girl. And Raven, dear Raven. She's still a three year old at sixteen! She had long, straight black hair with red streaks in it.

I finally grabbed my guitar and put it back on it's stand. Ally grabbed my arm and quickly plopped me down on my bed while she and the other girls rushed to get their make up. Now one thing, when Ally is doing your makeup, you listen to her or she's gonna stab you in the eyes with mascara! I know from experience. I didn't pay attention to what they put on me until they were done, I was too busy trying to keep my eyes in tact. It took about half an hour but they finally finished. Rae held a mirror up to my face and once again, they had accomplished a miracle. They had put on some brown eye shadow that had glitter in it to make my eyes look all glittery, no eye liner (it bugged me), red watermelon lip gloss and some mascara. Yes, I liked it simple.

Raven grabbed my guitar. "Are you going to play one of your songs on it? I know you've been working on some!" she said, knowingly. I swear she's telepathic. I nodded, taking it back and heading downstairs. They followed and jumped on the couch as I started to strum on it. Then I started to sing.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

_[Solo]_

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

The girls joined in singing at parts. I strummed the last parts of the song then I heard clapping from behind us. We all turned and saw Embry, Jake, and Quil standing there, clapping their hands with smiles on their faces. I glared. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Jake shrugged.

"Came in on the second chorus."

I glared harder. I hated singing in front of anyone else besides the girls and they knew it! "You jerks!"

Quil smiled. "Junior Educated Rich Kids, thank you. That's the first time you complimented us in five months!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. Ally got up, walked over to him and smacked him upside the head. Hard. "Idiot!" she muttered, sitting back down. Embry stepped up. "Okay, come on! We came to your party, don't we get hugs?" he asked, holding his arms wide open. I smiled, shook my head but got up to give them all hugs. We'd all become like brothers and sisters because the guys were really protective of me but teased me like there was no tomorrow. I hugged Embry first, then Quil, and lastly Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and spun me around. "Happy Birthday! How's it feel to be 15?" he asked as he sat me down. I shrugged.

"No different from any other age." He smiled and handed me a small box. "Here's my present. I don't know if you wanna open it now or..." I took it from him and just as I was about to open it, dad came in. "Don't even think about it." He said, taking the present and others from everyone else and sitting them with the pile.

"But everyone's already here, why can't I open them yet?" I asked as he led us into the kitchen. He smiled. "Not until after we eat." then he brought out...MY CAKE!

It had two huge layers, it was purple with dark purple, green and black circle all over it, and had silver stars sticking out of it with a big silver 15 on top. It was perfect. Dad lit the candles and everyone started singing happy birthday to me. The whole time, I knew exactly what I wanted for my birthday. I blew out the candles and then dad started cutting it. "So what'd you wish for?" Raven asked. I smiled.

"Can't tell or it won't come true." She rolled her eyes as I was handed my cake and headed for the pizza. We'd gotten basically pepperoni, cheese, canadian bacon, mushroom, supreme, and meat lovers. I just grabbed pepperoni and sat at the table. Once everyone had their food and drink, we started talking about everything. "Are you guys ready for school?" Quil asked as he bit into his pizza. I nodded.

"Yep, I can't wait for AP English and Physics. Plus, Rei's in all my classes." Rei smiled and scarfed down her cake and went to get another piece. "I'm looking forward to Geometry." Jake said as he stuffed another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"That's because your a math genius! The rest of us are dreading it!" Embry pointed out. He glared as we all laughed. Everyone finished eating so we ran to the living room to open presents. I got through dad's first. He got me more picks for my guitar, a leather jacket, and the rest were gift cards so I could go shopping. I opened Ally's gift and squealed. She got me the new Nickleback cd! "Thank you!" I screamed as I hugged her! She laughed and handed me the next which was from Rei. She gave me her old chesire cat purse that I'd been dying to get! She already had her arms open as I hugged her! "Your awesome!" I squealed as I opened the next. Raven had gotten me a Nightmare Before Christmas jacket with Jack and Sally on it. She came and hugged me.

"Save you the trouble of getting up." she said as she sat back down. Embry and Quil shoved a big present into my hands. "This one's from both of us." I opened carefully. Last time they gave me a present, it was a rubber snake that popped out of the box. I slid the lid open and peeked inside. Then screamed. "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I pulled out a pair of black leather boots with a three inch heel! I'd been wanting these for two months and was still saving up money for them. I ran to them and threw my arms around them. "I love you guys!"

They smiled and hugged me back. Jake handed me his present and smiled. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a wooden moon and sun charm on it. I thought I was going to cry. "Jake, this is amazing!" I said, hugging him around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me there. "Glad you like it. Took me a week to carve." I chuckled. I should have known Jake would get me something like this. He always got me something I loved. I let go and then smiled. Ally jumped up. "I'm sorry girl, but I gotta get me and Raven home. Ed will be worried if we're late. I'll drop you off too Rei." she said, pulling them up. I nodded and hugged them all as they started to leave. I stood at the door and watched as they all walked toward their cars. The guys piled into one car and the girls into another. The way Ally, Rei, and Raven sparkled almost blinded me in the sunlight.

Yeah, I forgot to mention. Ally and Raven are vampires, and Rei's half vampire and half werewolf.

**Bye bye! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Ally's Story

**Hi everyone! Hopefully this will answer some of the questions that you may have if you've read the last chapter. This is my friend's character Alcyone Taylor Smith or Ally for short. Also, she kind of combined Underworld with her story too. Again, if you still have any questions just ask. **

Alcyone was born to Aro of the Volturi and her uncles are Marcus and Caius. When she was eighteen she was sent away to Romaina to where Victor (from Underworld) lived during the time of the war between the vampires and lycans. She befriended Lucian and helped him save his love Sonja by faking her death and getting the two of them out to safty, then she returned and helped during the battle.

She returned to her father only to be sent back to Victor in New York. There she met Rei, a half vampire and half werewolf hybrid, and Selene (Underworld), a vampire. While there, she pissed Victor off so he sent her to Lucian where she found that he and Sonja were planning to attack the vampires.

During the war, she helped Michael Corvin, Rei's brother (Underworld), and whom was also Selen's love. During this time, Lucian defeated Victor, but out of fear, Alcyone flead New York, leaving Rei, Selene, Michael, and Lucian. She arrived in La Push Washington where she befriened Angela Jareth and Jacob Black. But she quickly discovered that the Quileute's were a race of werewolves, a much larger wolf than the lycans. But over time she was relax but never told anyone who she really was.

She had created a special type of cream that concealed the fact that she, well, sparkled. But one day, she ran out of the cream and Sam Uley, the first of the werewolves to phase, found out. He questioned her why she didn't attack any of them and her only reply was, "I don't attack those that I love," which forever earned his trust.

Three months after that, there was an uncontrolled spike in the werewolf population because of Ally living so close to them. So she moved out to Forks, where she then met the Cullen, along with Edward Smith. She fell in love but she had no intention of telling him who she was. She told him he needed to leave because she could never control her bloodthrist around him. One night, he came into her room when she was sleeping and woke her up. She lost control and ended up turning him into a vampire.

After that, Edward was forced to leave with one of his uncles that had gotten a job transfer. When Edward moved, it literally drove Ally insane. Two weeks after they left, Edward return to Ally and found her collapsed in the living room floor. Carlisle examined her only to find that she was pregnant with a baby girl. It turned out that Ally's type of vampire can have children no matter if the male is vamprie or human.

A few months later, their daughter Raven was born. Because Raven was a vampire child, she grew faster than normal children. So by the time she was suppose to be one year old, she was already sixteen years old.

**I hope this answered some of your questions. If not, just ask and I'll answer them. **


	4. Something's Changed

**Hey, sorry it's been a bit. My friend had a birthday party so I was with her and some other friends. I forgot to mention one thing, this all takes place during New Moon. yeah, so enjoy! :) Dont' forget to review!**

Chapter 2

Something's Changed

Ally's a full vampire and Raven is her daughter. Rae's a half vampire and half werewolf hybrid. Ally's story is basically she's the daughter of Aro, of the Volturi (shocking, I know). But she got tired of them constantly telling her how to live, so she took off and met her husband Edward (not Cullen) Smith. We just call him Ed. Then they had Raven.

Rae's story, I'm not to sure of because she won't tell me. Ally knows it but every time she tries to tell me, Rae glares at her. For a short girl, she's scary. So yeah, I know that vampires and werewolves exist. But I swear, if there are pixies in the world, I'm going to scream. The idea of a little winged person flying around, sprinkling dust on everything just creeps me out!

Everyone left but Jacob told me he'd be back after he dropped Embry and Quil off. It was kind of like a tradition for us. After everyone had left our birthday parties, either he or I would stay and hang out til it was time to go home. Since it was my birthday, we'd end up doing what ever I wanted. And all I really wanted to do was watch my favorite movie and hang out with my best friend.

I took all of my new things upstairs and threw on my new jacket. I also slipped on my new boots and smiled. Perfect fit. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Yeah, defiantly wearing this to school,_ I thought as I turned around. Dad came in, knocking of course. "Hey, so did you like your presents?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I loved them. Especially the jacket. Thanks dad." I said, giving him a hug. He hugged me back a little tighter than normal. It was a little strange but it didn't bother me. I hugged him back and then I heard the door bell ring. I stepped back. "That's Jake," I said, heading downstairs. I answered the door and he walked in.

"Excuse you! Your suppose to wait to be invited in!" I exclaimed. He turned and smirked. "Okay, am I invited in?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'd have to talk to my boyfriend, see if it's okay that I've got another friend in the house." I explained, pretending to text my 'boyfriend'. He frowned.

"I know for a fact you don't have a boyfriend."

I looked up. The guy was about three inches taller than me _in_ my boots. "And how would you know?"

"Cause I know everything about you. Like how I know your going to force me to watch _Phantom of the Opera _again."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "So right you are. And you owe me for forcing me to watch _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ for your birthday." He laughed as I pulled him into the living room and plopped down on the couch. The movie was already in and was just waiting to be played. He sat down next to me, "Your not gonna try singing again, are you? Cause if you do, I'll gladly bill you for the hearing aid I'll require."

I glared at him. "Shut up. I can't help it if I like the songs and I want to sing." He shrugged and let me hit play. I laid down and plopped my feet onto his lap. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You do it to me all the time."

He nodded. "I know. Just be careful not to kick your feet." I laughed. The movie started and immediantly got into it. I didn't sing though, I just mouthed the words.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yeah?"

He looked a little embarrised. "Umm, you remember Bella Swan, right?" I did not like where this was going. I nodded. "Well, her birthday's in exactly two months from now and I got her a gift, but I'm not really sure if it's good or dumb."

Joy, another conversation about the girl he's been in love with since he was a little boy. Bella's birthday is September 13th, mine's July 13th. Now, I don't hate Bella, I just hate the fact that Jake's in love with her. Yeah, I've had a crush on Jake since I was twelve, but he doesn't know about it. I sighed. "Well, what did you get her?" I was really nervous about the answer.

"A dream catcher. When we were kids, she use to have nightmares a lot, and when I saw it, it reminded me of her so I bought it. Do you think it's dumb?"

I smiled. "It's not dumb, it's sweet. How are you gonna give it to her thought? I thought Edward didn't like you, so wouldn't he get really jealous?"

He nodded. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p.' "He hates my guts but Bella's my best friend, so he souldn't get to jealous. Though, that would be cool."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to gag up my food. Ever since Bella moved to Forks last year and started dating Edward Cullen, all I've heard is how much he wishes Bella would date him, how he wants Bella to dump Edward. URGH! It can be so annoying! I checked my watch and whistled. "Jake, it's after eight. Didn't Billy set you a curfew during the summer?" I asked, snickering. Jake snuck out to hang out with Embry last week and when Billy caught him sneaking back in, he made a rule where Jake has to be home by eight or he's grounded. I just find it funny. He sneaks out to hang out with me all the time and doesn't get in trouble but when he's hanging out with his guy friends, he gets in trouble. Fathers have strange minds.

He groaned. "Yeah, better get going." he muttered getting up, taking my feet with him. I squealed as he pulled me off the couch. "Jacob Ephraim Black (**I don't know if that's he real middle name, I saw other people use it, so go with the flow**), put me down NOW!" I shrieked. He smiled. "Okay," and dropped my feet, taking my whole body with them. I rubbed my sore bottom and glared up at him. He was trying to hold back his laughter, but his shaking shoulders gave him away. I stood up, brushed myself off, then continuted glaring at him.

"You have three seconds to run." He looked at me, not knowing if I was serious or joking. He just stood there.

"Three." He still didn't move.

"Two." I think he knew I was serious.

"One." I ran towards him. He quickly dodged me and ran towards the door, opening it and running outside. I chased him and found him waiting by his car. I marched up to him and smack him on the shoulder, hurting me more than him. I grimanced and shook my hand. "Dude, stop working out. Your shoulders are hard as bricks!" I hissed. He chuckled and took my hand, rubbing it gently between his two large ones. It was moments like this that made me want to just blurt out that I liked him. Where he was gentle and sweet, he's only like this with me when we're alone. It's rare he acts like this towards me when our friends are around. My hand started to feel better. I smiled, taking it back. "Thanks."

"No problem." He wrapped his arms around me in one of his bear hugs. I smiled as I felt the warmth of his body. He held onto me for a few minutes than let go of me. "Oh before I forget. The guys and me are going on a camping trip before school, so I won't see you til then. Think you can survive that long with out me?" he asked, getting into his car. I smiled.

"Oh no! How will I ever survive without my annoying best friend who eats all of my food?" I asked dramatically, bringing my hand up to my forehead. He rolled his eyes then drove down the driveway and towards his house. I walked back inside and headed for the shower. I needed on badly!

When I made it into my room, I turned on my radio to my Avril Lavigne c.d. Girlfriend came on and I started dancing my way to the shower. As the water headed up, I grabbed my blue pajamas with the Coco-Cola bears on them. As I sat them down on the counter, I stripped off the rest of my clothes, throwing my boots back into my bedroom, then stepped into the shower. I shampoo my hair with my green apple scented shampoo and conditioner then washed my body with my cucumber melon body wash. I loved smelling fruity!

I stepped out, dried myself off, slipped on my pajamas then walked back into my bedroom. My hair was gonna be frizzy in the morning if I slept with it wet so I quickly braided it into two braids. It was nine forty five when I crawled in bed. I shut off my bed side lamp and finally went to sleep but that night, I had a strange dream.

_I was in the woods, running. But I couldn't see what I was running from or where I was running to. It was total darkness. But out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a light. **Crap, am I dead?** I thought. I ran towards it then saw a man standing there, clad only in cut off jeans. He smiled at me. I blinked and instead of a man in front of me, it was a huge wolf! I mean, a HUGE wolf! On all fours it was still taller than me. I backed away slowly until I felt something strange. All of a sudden I felt so warm, almost burning hot. I don't know how but one minute I'm standing on two legs, the next I'm on four paws. I looked down and in front of me was a river. I looked in and saw my reflection but when I looked down, I saw paws! Not feet! I looked back in and saw me! What the hell was going on?_

I woke up to dad shaking me. "Angel? Angel! Wake up, honey!" I bolted up, breathing heavily. Dad pressed a glass of water into my hands. I gluped it greedily, my throat felt so dry. "Are you okay? I heard you whimpering and muttering from down the hall," he touched my arm, "Honey, your sweating like you just stepped out of a steam room. What happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just some weird dream." I finished the water then set the glass on my dresser. "Um, I'm gonna try and go back to sleep. You should too, dad." I muttered, pulling the covers back over me. I may have been sweating but I felt like I was freezing. Dad nodded and turned off the light on his way out. I tried to sleep but I couldn't get the dream out of my head.

"What's going on? What the hell did that dream mean?" I muttered before I finally fell asleep.

**Okay, that's all for now! Hmmm, what does the dream mean? cliffhanger! Reveiw and I'll update soon! Pinky promise :)**


	5. Are You Serious!

**Hey yall! Listen, I'd like to thank the people who've been reviewing my story, it's your support that's making it easier to write. Trust me, the more reveiws I get, the more easier I can write and update. But I won't be able to update very often. A lot of things are going on right now and it's kind of stressful. But please enjoy what I've written so far. **

I awoke the next morning feeling better than last night. But the dream was still freaking me out a little bit. I mean, come on! Not only do wolves freak me out a little bit but seeing something like that was wierd. I checked my clock as I stretched. 8:45. _Hmm. I slept in,_ I thought as I headed towards my bathroom to wash my face. I turned on the hot water then the cold so it would be warm and looked at the mirror.

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**

What the hell happened to me? I looked so different! The one thing I first noticed were my breast, they were huge! I had always been an A-cup, but these! These were at least a C! The next thing I noticed was that I was taller than normal. Ever since I was thirteen, I'd been 5'4. I had to be at least 5'9! I couldn't have grown five inches overnight! I also noticed my body was different too. I'd always been flat and no curves what so ever. Not any more! I had a freakin' hourglass figure! I'll admit I looked good but Jesus! My clothes were freakin' tight! I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my cell phone. I hit number 4 on speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

"_Yo! What's up_?"

"Ally, you have to get over to my house. ASAP!" I practically screamed into the phone.

She groaned. "_I'll bill you for the hearing aid I now require!" _she screetched in my own ear then hung up. I closed my phone and turned around.

She was standing right behind me, her hands on her hips, looking really pissed off until she saw why I had been so freaked out. "Damn! Someone hit puberty overnight!" she commented, circling around me. I crossed my arms over my now large chest. "Shut up, I hit puberty when I was twelve," I muttered. She stopped in front of me.

"How did this happen? What the hell happened?" I asked, throwing my hands into the air. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, yesterday you were miss average girl, now your... well, miss hottie! Seriously, have you looked at yourself? You look hot!"

I took a step back. "Even though your my best friend, that's still freaky. But what am I gonna do? If dad sees this, he's gonna ask what drugs I got into!"

She thought for a minute. "Well, for starters, we have to get you some new clothes. Those are way too tight. Try and find some that fit while I get your car." she said, walking out my door. I sighed and opened up my closet. I grabbed a shirt that had always been big on me and tried it on. No luck, still too tight. I tried on some jeans next. My legs fit in just fine but when I got to my butt...

"**_AAAALLLLLLYYYYY!"_**

She rushed in. "What?"

I kept hopping around, trying to pull the pants up. "My butt's too big!" I wailed. She looked at me for a second, then burst into laughter. I glared at her, yanking off my jeans and throwing them in her face. She was still laughing as she pulled them off her head.

"I'm sorry! But only you would be worried about your butt being big! Okay, so none of your clothes fit?" I shook my head. "Okay, well, ummmm. A ha!" She walked over to my closet and tossed me a black shirt that read 'ITALIAN' on it. Ally had given it to me when she visited last month. "Now you can finally were this shirt. Good thing I got it a size larger. Okay and throw on these leggings too. And those new boots your dad got you!" She commanded, throwing clothes at me. I sighed as she left and put the clothes on. There was one problem. Before I could call her, she was right in front of me.

"Alice shouldn't miss this one, she's got plenty like it," she said, handing me a purple lacy bra. I grimaced. Even though I was friends with Alice, I didn't like borrowing other people's clothing without them knowing. But I didn't really have a choice; all of my bras didn't fit and I refused to go bra less. I threw on the outfit and prayed that my new boots still fit. I slipped my foot in and closed my eyes as I zipped it up. I opened them and sighed in relief. They still fit. I tried the jacket dad got me next. It fit on my arms, I just couldn't zip it up. I was wimpering as I walked downstairs. I felt like my backside was exposed.

Ally was waiting for me with a granola bar in her hand and smiling. "Calm down. We're just going shopping for a whole wardrobe. And don't worry, I'll kick any guys butt who tries to look at you in a bad way." she promised, handing me the granola bar. I smiled and bit into it, instantly falling into heaven. Peanut butter and chocolate chip, God's gift to wemon. Besides guys of course. We waked outside to see my car sitting in the drive way. Dad had gotten it for me for when I get my license but I drove it when ever I could since I had my permit. But today, Ally was driving. I climbed into my dark blue Chevy and sighed. This was gonna be a long day. Ally cranked up the sterio to Evanescence and drove off towards Port Angeles. That was were the mall was and were I was gonna spend all day spending Ally's money and trying on clothes.

It was a hundred times worse than I thought it would be. It took three trips to get all of the bags into my room. We bought _everything!_ Shirts, jeans, underwear and bras from Victoria's Secret. I shudder at the thought of going back there. And anything else Ally could get on me. I swear she enjoys dong this to me. We arrived at my house just in time for lunch. We carried everything back up to my bedroom, unpacked it and then headed down stairs for something to eat. Yeah, Ally can eat human food. It's not very good for her, but she loves it so much she doesn't care. There was nothing already made so we seddled on making spaghetti. Well, I seddled on it and Ally cooked it. I just sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

The food was finished fairly quickly. Ally and I talked while we ate. "So you have this weird dream then this happens?" she asked, spooning sause covered noodles into her mouth. I nodded as I sipped on my water and got another helping. I was starving! She did a double take at my bowl. "Angel, do you realize how many bowls you've eaten?" I shook my head.

"You've had four bowls and your on your fifth. You never have enough room for seconds."

I looked at the pot and the dang thing was almost empty! I dropped my fork and hugged myself. "What's going on? What's happening to me Ally?"

She hugged me but pulled back. "Angel, your burning up. Come on." she said, taking my hand and dragging me to the bathroom. I sat on the counter as she pulled out the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. It beeped and she took it out. She almost dropped it when she saw what it said. "What?" I asked. She showed it to me. 107.9.

"Angel, no human would be alive at that temperature. The only people who even can survive that are...Oh dear God." she gasped, her hand coming to her mouth. I was getting really scared now. Ally never, and I mean _**never**_ got scared like that unless it was something really bad. She turned her back to me and pulled out her cell phone. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew she was talking about me. She hung up the phone and took my hand. "Come on, we're gonna go watch movies for a while." she said, dragging me into the living room. "But the food?" I asked.

She disapeared for a second then came back. "Done." I sat on the couch as she popped in Nightmare Before Christmas. _Oh this is really bad, _I thought. She only watched this when something was really bad. I didn't say anything, just watched the movie. Half way through it, the door opened and dad stepped in with a guy I didn't recognize. Dad took one look at me then looked like he wanted to cry. I stood up. "Daddy?"

He swept me into his arms and hugged me tight. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell from my face. I was scared. Scared and nervous. I didn't know what was going on and I had a feeling, dad, this guy, and hell, even Ally knew what was going on. He pulled back and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm so sorry Angel." he muttered. The guy behind him stepped foward. "Angel, my name is Sam Uley." I shook his hand then stood by dad. Ally stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're leaving?" I cried. She turned and nodded. "Trust me. You just want your dad here for this." Then she was gone. Dad, Sam and I were the only ones left in the room. I sat down on the couch as dad sat in the chair, leaving Sam standing. I then noticed that he was really tall. Probably 6'7 or taller. I suddenly felt really small. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "Angel, your dad says you had a strange dream then woke up, well, looking really different and feeling different. Right?"

I turned my head towards dad. "Ally." He said, answering my unasked question. So he was the one she was talking to on the phone. I turned to Sam and nodded. "What was the dream?" I took a breath and told him about me turning into a wolf in the dream but when I looked into the river, all I could see was my human relfection. He nodded and looked at my dad who also nodded. Dad turned towards me. "Honey, do you remember the stories I told you about my tribes history? About how we're decendants from wolves?"

_Oh crap! Now he's really starting to freak me out,_ I thought as I nodded. Sam spoke up. "Angel, you also know that your half Quileute." Again, I nodded. I kind of figured that one out when I was little. Dad got up from the chair and squatted down in front of me. "Honey, what would you say if I told you all those stories were true? That we really are decendants from wolves?"

Okay, head spinning really fast here! What the heck were these guys trying to say? I think Sam might have ESP or something because he answered my question.

"What we're trying to tell you is that your dad, myself, and you are wolves. If you wanna get techincal, your a werewolf. Half because your mother wasn't from the tribe."

I stared at him for a minute. I looked back and forth from him to dad. Then I exploaded.

**"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"**

**Cliffhanger! Haha. Wow, lot of stuff to take in huh? Half werewolf. Does that affect her differently from the rest of the wolves? Review and you'll find out! Bye bye! :)**


	6. Scared, Freaked Out, and Pissed Off

Dad and Sam winced at my scream. I couldn't help it! I was a…flippin' werewolf? Well, half? What the hell was going on here? Some stupid joke? I jumped up from where I was sitting and tried to run out the front door. I didn't care if it was dark, I had to get out of here. Sam grabbed my arm as a tried to run past him. "Angel, stop."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Why? You don't just say something like that to someone and expect them to be all 'Awesome! A werewolf? Sweet, my life just got better!' Jesus!" I exclaimed, running out the door. I was glad I had changed into a pair of sweats and tennis shoes; running in flats would be hard. I ran and didn't look back. But I had no idea where to go.

Jared's POV

Hmmmm, I sighed, almost asleep in my bed. I'd been running patrols like crazy and was happy to finally have time to sleep. Just as I was about to doze off, I heard a howl outside my window. I cracked on eye opened but didn't move. I heard the howl again. I groaned and climbed out my window, yanking off my shirt and running off to the woods. I saw Paul in wolf form standing there as I approached. I rolled my eyes, slipped off my shorts and phased.

"_Okay Paul. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now for interrupting my well need sleep!" _

He barked out a laugh. _"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do. Sam called me and told me to get you and wait for him to phase. Apparently we got a new one." _

I groaned. Seriously? Embry Call was close enough to phasing! Dealing with two was gonna be hell. We waited for a few minutes until we heard Sam's voice.

"_Okay listen. The new one ran off as soon as she heard from me and her dad. So we gotta find her…." _

"_Woah! Wait a minute! The new addition is a __**girl?**__"_ Paul whined. I was shocked too. I thought only males could phase. I heard Sam sigh in frustration. _"Yes Paul. She's a girl. Now listen, we need to find her and take her to Emily's. Do what you have to, as long as you don't hurt her, to get her to Emily's. Her dad agreed it would be the safest place for her." _

I spoke up. _"So who is it?" _I asked as Paul and I started running.

"_William Jareth's daughter, Angela." _

Crud. We just had to get one of the most stubborn people on the planet. I didn't know her personally but I've seen her at school, hanging out with Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. She was always throwing punches at them or play fighting with them. Joy.

Paul and I ran for miles but couldn't hear anything. _"Why the hell can't we hear her thoughts?" _Paul shouted.

Just as I was about to respond, I saw a young girl sitting on a log. Dark brown curly hair, sweats, black top. Yep, that's her. I nudged Paul towards her direction. We both phased back and pulled on our shorts. We towards her.

Angel's POV

This is just great. I'm lost, I'm scared to death, and I feel like I'm being watched. I jumped up and looked behind me. There, about ten feet in front of me, were two guys. Two shirtless guys. _What the hell, it's like thirty degrees out here! _I thought. They stepped into the moon light and I recognized them. It was Paul and Jared from school! "What the hell are you two doing here?" I demanded as they got closer. Jared held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, we're just here to help you. Sam sent us."

I scoffed. "Joy, Sam again. Well you can tell him to suck it, cause I'm not coming back home! Least not till I get this straightened out."

Paul laughed. "Girls got guts. I like her already. But seriously, you have to come back with us." I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Um, I don't _**have**_ to anything you say. What are you, my dad? Look, you can just leave, 'cause I'm not going anywhere but further into this forest where I can clear my head." I snapped, turning around and walking away. I heard them following me. I stopped suddenly and felt two people bump into me. I turned around and came face to face with two really large chest. I took a step back. "Okay, two things. 1. Stay out of my bubble. 2, stop following me!" I hissed, taking another step back.

Jared sighed. "Sam said to do what we have to. I guess that means force too." Paul nodded. _Shit, that doesn't sound good._ I thought as they started towards me. Thank goodness dad put me in defense classes when I came to live with him. I stopped moving and waited for them to make the first move. Paul reached out and grabbed my arm. I twisted out of his grasp and quickly flipped him over my shoulder, landing him right on his back side. He looked surprised as hell. "Sam didn't tell us she knew how to fight!" He hollered. He jumped back up and looked really pissed. I just glared back at him and waited again.

Jared came at me this time, trying to grab me. I easily dodged him. I noticed Paul was now missing. I sighed. _Idiots._ Paul wrapped a arm around my waist and neck, trying to take me off guard but I knew that trick. I grabbed the arm around my neck, loosened it, and flipped him over my shoulder again. This time, he rolled as he hit the ground and was instantly back on his feet. "Dammit Jared, I'm getting really sick of being thrown! You try this time!"

I laughed. Jared came at me, his arm grabbing me hand. I tried to loosen his grip but it didn't work. So I did the next best thing. I dropped down, kicking his feet out from under him. He let go of my wrist and I took off running. I heard Paul say, "I take it back. I hate her guts now!" I laughed as I continued running. They were following me. Joy, a chase through the woods. Cue the horror music.

"Would you just stop? We aren't gonna hurt you!" Jared yelled.

"Really? Then why the hell are you trying to kidnap me?" I yelled back, praying I didn't trip over something. While I was trying to be careful, I felt someone's arm around my waist. I screamed and lost my footing. I tumbled down. I heard a sickening snap as I fell. "Dammit!" I wailed, holding my wrist. It was burning and hurting like hell. Those assholes caused me to break my wrist. I stood up and glared at them. Jared's eyes were wide while Paul's were full of sorrow. So Paul tripped me. He's so dead. I walked up to him and kicked him square in the chest. He flew back a few feet and hit a tree. That surprised me. That usually didn't happen. I'm guessing this whole...wolf...thing made me a little stronger than usual. Jared laughed as Paul cussed. Jared walked towards me. "Angel, listen. We need to get you to Emily's house. She's Sam's..."

"Fiancé, I know! I've talked to her at the store before!" I hissed. My wrist was hurting really badly now! I took a deep breath. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but just take me there! My wrist is killing me!" I snapped. Paul was now right in front of me, his finger in my face.

"Okay, let's get this straight. You toss me or throw me one more time, I"m gonna kick your ass."

I laughed. "I'd like to see you try, buddy! Now back off before I kick you again!" I threatened. He looked really pissed now. I mean, he was trembling. Shaking really badly. Jared pulled me back.

"Shouldn't have said that," he whispered in my ear. Then Paul...exploaded into a ginormous wolf!

"Holy shit!" I screamed, almost falling back. Jared caught me and set me back on my feet. Paul came towards me. Okay, now I was scared. I began to feel lightheaded. This was just too much to handle for one night. The next thing I saw was darkness.

I woke up to people shouting at each other. "Dammit Paul! I said, not to hurt her! You bring her back passed out _**with**_ a broken wrist! I swear, your running double patrols for the next two weeks!" It sounded like a really ticked off Sam. I heard Paul talking next.

"It wasn't my fault! She ran and when I reached out to grab her, she fell! Besides, she wouldn't have passed out if I hadn't have phased which wouldn't have happened if she would've stopped throwing me around!"

"Throwing you around? How did she manage that?" This time it was a female.

"Apparently, she knows how to fight. So the werewolf made her stronger. She was throwing Paul over her shoulder and into trees, it was really entertaining." That was Jared's voice. I heard a growl next.

"Jared, shut up before I decide to kick your ass next!"

I groaned. "Please. You couldn't even kick my ass. What chance do you have of kicking his?" I asked, sitting up. I still couldn't see very well. I could make out four figures standing in front of me. One walked towards me, the face coming into view. It was Emily Young. Sam's fiancé. She smiled gently at me. "Hey Angel, remember me?" I nodded. It's hard to forget someone as sweet as Emily. She smiled and handed me a cup. I looked inside and saw some brown liquid. I looked up at her with a questioned look on my face. She laughed gently.

"It's just tea. Don't worry. I figured you could use some after these," she turned to glare at them, "very rude boys roughed you up." I snickered. I could finally see and I saw Sam looking at me. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me, they didn't do anything to me. I was pretty much the one kicking some butt. Minus the wrist, they didn't touch me." I sipped the tea. It was really good and warm. I gulped it down then sat it in my lap. Paul looked ready to kill someone while Jared was holding back a laugh. I suddenly remembered my wrist and looked down at it. It didn't hurt anymore. I looked at Sam who smiled.

"Wolf thing. We heal fast. I guess you got that trait too." Everyone looked at him with confusion, myself included. He motioned for everyone to sit down. Emily sat beside me on the couch while Jared and Paul took the chairs. "I had a talk with the elders while you were bringing Angel back here. Apparently, Angel inherited the werewolf gene from her father but because she's isn't full Quileute, she can't phase." I opened my mouth to speak but Emily answered me.

"Turn into a wolf." I nodded and let Sam continue.

"Now this case is rare. It seems that Angel has every sign of being a wolf but she can't seem to change into a wolf. I'm not really sure though." He looked at me. "Angel, when we've first phased, if we get to angry for some reason, we phase. I want us to go outside and see if we can make you angry enough to phase, okay?"

I looked at Emily. She nodded. "I'll come with you." I smiled in gratitude. The idea of them trying to piss me off was nerve racking. We all went outside. Emily stood back a bit, Sam stood in front of me, Paul to my left, Jared to my right. "Okay, Paul and Jared are going to try and make you angry okay?" I nodded. Paul spoke up. "Why aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "IF she does phase, I don't want her angry at me. I'm the one who's going to be helping her, remember?"

Paul nodded. He and Jared started throwing insults at me at first. "Okay, this is weird. Umm, Hey! Lose some weight ya fatass!" Jared said. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Was this the best they had. Paul tried next. "You fight like a whiny girl!" Okay that was a little uncalled for but it didn't really get me angry.

"Try something else!" Sam ordered. Paul grinned evily. He walked in front of me and stood there. I glared up him; he was at least ten or eleven inches taller than me. He then did the one thing that pisses me off more than anything else in the world. He hit me. I mean, full on back handed me. You could hear the noise his hand made when it connected with my cheeck echo. My mouth was wide open and I saw Jared and Emily's mouths hanging open in shock. I took a deep breath and walked around him. I could hear him laughing and that just made it worse. I quickly did a spin kick, sending him flying into a tree maybe twenty feet from where we were. "Next time, I won't hold back asshole!" I hollered.

Sam looked shocked. "Aren't you mad at all?"

I glared at him. "Hell yeah I'm mad! He just freakin hit me! And I don't mean a little tap, he freakin _**slapped**_ me!"

Jared was trying to hold Paul off from coming at me again. "Paul, calm down." Sam ordered. He looked at me. "That is very strange. It seem that you have every trait of the wolf except the ability to phase. At least I don't have to worry about helping two people keeping their tempers in tact."

I looked at him. "Wait, two? Who's the other, Paul?" That made everyone but Paul laugh. Well, Emily chuckled, Jared busted out laughing and Sam's shoulder's shook as he tried to hold in the laughter. "No. Embry Call is close to phasing next."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. Not Embry! Not one of my best friends! "Your kidding me! Embry? My friend Embry? Jesus, who else is suppose to have this weird...gene or whatever it is?"

"Umm, Embry, Quil, Jacob..." Jared named off.

"Rhetorical question! And Quil and Jacob TOO?" I screeched. All of my best friends were gonna be wolves too? I couldn't believe this! Emily came up to me as tears began to fill me eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and held on to me as I began to cry. "This can't be happening, it just can't." I kept muttering into her shoulder. She stroked me hair and whispered soothing words into my ear. Once I was done, she wiped the rest of my tears and smiled at me.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know it's a lot to take in but it'll be okay. I promise." She lead me back into the house. "In the mean time, it's best you stay here. That way you can learn all the rules and everything." I groaned. Rules weren't really my stronge point. She giggled. I sat down at the table, putting my head down and covering it with my arms. I still just couldn't believe this. Someone touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Paul standing there. Before I could say anything, he quickly apologized. "I"m really sorry for slapping you. We were just trying to see if you could phase. And I'm sorry about tripping you earlier."

I was a little shocked. I didn't really expect him to apologize. I nodded slightly though. "It's okay. You were just doing what you had to do." He smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?"

I looked at it for a minute before shaking it. "Friends. But piss me off and I will kick your ass again. Just warning you." He rolled his eyes before heading out the door along with Jared. I looked up at Emily. "Is it really necessary for me to stay here? I mean, what about my dad? I need to let him know I'm okay." I asked.

"I already called him and he said it's okay to stay here for a day or two. Just to make sure nothing happens and so we can explain the rules." I nodded, wishing I could see my dad. Sam spoke again.

"I wanted to tell you one of the most important rules first. You can't tell anyone about us. The pack. If they aren't Quileute or in the pack, they aren't allowed to know about us." That seemed simple enought. "So I can go ahead and tell Embry, Quil, and Jake that they'll be joining the pack, as you call it?" Sam shook his head.

"Your not allowed to talk to them until they've phased. You aren't allowed to talk or hang out with them until they've phased."

I jumped out of my seat. "What? I just find out in one night I'm half werewolf, that I've got these special abilities, that my best friends are going to phasing next, and your telling me I can't even talk to them until then? That could be months! I've been best friends with them since I was ten! What the hell kind of rule is that?" I screamed. Sam glared at me. "It's a rule for safety. When they first phase, if they're too close to you, they could hurt you. You don't want that happening. You could hurt them too."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I can't phase! So there shouldn't be a problem with me talking to them!" I snapped. Sam opened his mouth to reply but Emily stopped him. "Sam, she's been through a lot tonight. We should just let her sleep then you can finish talking in the morning." I knew there was a reason I liked this girl. She understood what I was going through some how. Sam nodded and walked outside. Emily smiled. "Sorry honey. He's the alpha. Boss I guess you could say. He's not really use to people arguing with him." I nodded in understanding than yawned. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

"Come on, we've got a guest room you can sleep in." she said, taking my hand and showing me the guest room down the hall. It was so nice. A queen size bed, wooden floors, wooden furniture, and there was a blanket of a wolf on the bed. I smiled at it. "The shower's right across the hall if you want to take one now or in the morning. I'll bring you a pair of pajamas."

"Oh, it's okay. These are my pajamas," I said, gestering to my slightly muddy sweats and t-shirt. She nodded. "I'll get Sam to bring a change of clothes for you for tomorrow morning from your house. Now you get some sleep, you've been through a lot today. Good night." she said, shutting the door behind her. I stood for a few minutes before taking off my shoes and socks and climbing into the bed. It was so warm and soft. I laid there for a few minutes though. This was all so weird. I felt like I was in some crazy movie. I pinched myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It only hurt so I ruled out dreaming. I just sighed and rolled over onto my stomach.

I was asleep in a matter of minutes. The last thought in my head was How was I going to deal with all of this?

**Hiya! Long chapter this time. Well, now you've learned quite a bit about Angel. She's defiantly different from the others. What's gonna happen next? Review and I'll update soon! (Puppy dog face) please review. Lol. Til next update! **


	7. Hurt

I awoke the next morning to the smell of maple syrup. I checked the clock that was sitting on the nightstand. 9: 20. I slept later than I normally do. I crawled out of bed and saw some of my clothes laying in a chair that was in the room. Beside it was a bag of my showering stuff. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash. I guess Emily did get Sam to bring it for me. I grabbed all of it and quickly slipped into the shower across the hall, locking the door behind me. The bathroom was nice. Bigger than mine, that's for sure.

I turned on the hot water and quickly stepped in, sighing at the feeling. I quickly washed my body and hair then turned off the water. I dried off then slipped on the clothes Sam had brought me. I pulled my black Alice in Wonderland shirt over my head, then pulled on my grey skinny jeans. I towel dried my hair then used some of my gel I found in my bag to scrunch it. I put the towel into the dirty clothes basket, I assumed that's what it was, there were already clothes in there. I then took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

It was just Emily in there. She turned and smiled as I came in. "Morning! Did you sleep well?" She had her hair pulled into a pony tail and was wearing a blue shirt with jean capris. I nodded.

"Yeah, the bed was really comfortable. I was out in no time." I looked around to see where Sam was. "Sam's out on patrols. He should be back in maybe ten or twenty minutes." I looked at her slightly confused. SHe giggled. "Sorry, patrols is where they're making sure there aren't in threats, I guess you could say, in the area." I sat down at the table. It was set for five people. "What kind of threats."

"Mostly vampires."

I didn't say anything. I was suddenly scared. Would they think Ally, Rei, or Raven were threats? Emily looked at me. "Did you not know about vampires either?" I nodded my head.

"I knew about them. Three of my best friends are vampires. Well, one's half werewolf and half vampire. Sam won't try and...hurt them, if they come see me will he?" I was slightly panicked. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to those three. Emily shook her head. "Don't worry, Sam's okay with those three. But, if you did know about werewolves, why were you so against being one?"

I looked down. "I always knew they existed. I just didn't know they were in La Push. Or that I was one of them. I mean, dad told me the stories when I was younger but I didn't really think they were anything but that. Just stories. Guess I should have paid more attention." I saw Emily slipping pancakes onto a plate. I immediately recognized the smell. "Are those apple cinnamon pancakes?"

She grinned. "You like apple cinnamon?" I nodded quickly. "Those are my favorite. I'd make them myself but I don't have a recipe. Plus, dad can't really cook anything except microwave dinners. Honestly, I don't know how men survive without us." Emily burst into laughter. "Amen sister. Honestly, before Sam and I met, all he had were canned goods in his house. Would you set these on the table please? Oh and take what you can before the guys get here, otherwise there won't be any left."

I nodded and took the plate from her hands. "Yes ma'am." I said, sitting them on the table and taking three off the top and plopping them onto my plate. I cut into it and took a bit. I had to bite back a moan. "Oh my Jesus! Emily these are amazing! Please let me have the recipe so I can make them at home!" I begged, taking another bite. She smiled.

"No problem. I noticed you have manners. That's good, maybe you can teach the boys some." She suggested, handing me a glass of milk. I thanked her and went back to eating my pancakes. The door opened and Sam, Paul and Jared came in. "Teach the boys some what?" Sam asked, coming up to Emily. She didn't say anything, only smiled like she had a secret. He gently kissed her mouth then kissed the side of her head, holding her in his arms. They were so in love. Man, I couldn't wait til I found that.

Jared grabbed about six or seven pancakes and started scarfing them down. Paul did the same. I looked at Emily. "I see what you mean. But I think I have my work cut out for me. Please tell me Sam's better than these two?" I asked, pointing at Paul and Jared who were still stuffing their faces. Sam chuckled. "Trust me. I'm the one who has to keep these two in line." I nodded and went back to eating. Sam and Emily sat down with us and began eating too. As strange as it sounds, I actually felt comfortable with them. Like they were family to me. Everyone talked as they ate but I just stayed quiet. I had a lot on my mind.

How was I going to avoid Jake, Quil, and Embry? They were my best friends and now I had to avoid them until they all phased. I finished eating and saw that Paul and Jared were sitting there looking at me. It was weirding me out. "What?" I asked. Jared shrugged. "We're still trying to get use to fact of having a girl in the pack now. It's really strange that you can't phase. At least we don't have to hear your thoughts." he muttered. The last comment surprised me.

"Wait what? You hear each other's thoughts? How?"

Sam spoke up. "Only when we're phased. But for you it's a good thing. I don't think you want to hear what these two are thinking." Paul looked offended and Jared smirked. "Aw come on! You know you love us Sam!" Jared joked. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed everyone's plates, taking them all to the kitchen. I muttered a thank you then tried to process all this. What other kind of abilities did they have? I opened my mouth to ask but Sam cut me off. "I'll explain everything in a minute. Just go sit in the den with Paul and Jared."

Before I could think I was moving to the den. Paul and Jared were already there. "Alpha's order's. Sam's the boss so you gotta do what he says. Can't fight it." Jared said, answering my question. I nodded but I didn't like that. I don't like someone having control over what I do. It just doesn't seem right to me. Paul sat on my right, Jared on my left. I guess they were going to keep me from running if I got to pissed at whatever Sam was going to say. He walked in and sat down across from me in a recliner.

"Okay, Angel. The rules are basically what I told you last night. You can't tell anyone about us. You can't talk to any of your friends until they phase." I had to interupt.

"But I don't understand. Why can't I? I won't tell them or anything, Sam. I can't just not talk to my best friends."

He sighed. "It's safer that way. They could phase at any given moment and if you were too close, you could get hurt. That's why we wait until they've phased. We can help them that way. The first few weeks are always the hardest." It made sense but I still didn't like it. "It's not fair." I muttered, looking down. Jared rubbed my shoulder, trying to help but it didn't. Right now, all I wanted to do was see Jake and tell him everything. But I couldn't. Not only were he, Quil, and Embry on a camping trip, but I was forbidden to talk to them. I know it sounded selfish, but I wanted them to phase. Soon.

I looked up at Sam. "Umm, not that I'm not grateful for all this, but can I go home? I really wanna see my dad." I asked, biting my lower lip. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he wants to see you just as much. Come on, I'll drive you." he said, standing up and walking out the door. I jumped up, grabbed my clothes but stopped for a second. I rushed into the kitchen and pulled Emily into a hug. She seemed a little surprised but hugged me back.

"You come back and see me soon, okay? I'm with these boys so much, I need girl time. Bring Ally and them if you want, also." she offered. I smiled and nodded. I walked into the den and was pulled into a big bear hug by Jared. "AW! It's so cool! I've got a little sister now!" He exclaimed, hugging me so tight it was hard to breath.

"Dude...Can't...Breath!" I gasped. He chuckled and let me down. "Sorry." he muttered. I nodded then turned to Paul. He didn't really seem like the hugging type so I raise my fist out. He grinned and smacked it with his own. If I was still full human, that probably would have broken my whole hand. I waved goodbye and headed outside to see Sam sitting in a big jeep. I climbed in and he took off down the road. We didn't talk the entire drive. It was really awkward. He pulled up to my house and I saw dad standing on the porch. I jumped out of the jeep before Sam stopped it and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. I began to cry as he held me.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that." I muttered into his chest. He stroked my hair and held me tighter.

"It's okay, sweetie. I should have told you sooner." I pulled back to look at him. He knew this would happen to me? "I wasn't sure if anything would happen. I thought since your mom was human, you wouldn't get the gene. I guess I was wrong. I should have told you the truth and the possiblity. Maybe we would have been better prepared for this." Shit, dad was blaming himself. I hugged him again.

"It's fine dad. You didn't know. It's not your fault." I whispered. I let go and saw him wave goodbye to Sam, who pulled out of the drive way and headed back to Emily's. We both walked inside and I saw Ally, Rei, and Raven sitting on the couch. They jumped up and pulled me into a group hug. I almost gagged. What was that horrible smell? They pulled back when they saw me wrinkling my nose. Ally chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we don't exactly smell to good to you, huh?" I shook my head. She laughed. "Don't worry. You don't smell that good either. Guess we'll all just have to get use to the smells, 'cause honey, we aren't going anywhere." Raven said, pulling me into another hug. The smell was bad but I didn't care. I need them now more than ever. Dad cleared his throat. We all turned around and saw him rubbing the back of his head. "Um, honey. You probably want to tell the girls everything. And I do mean everything. I'll leave you to it." then he walked into the kitchen.

They looked at me confused. I drug them to my bedroom and closed the door, flopping down on my bed. I told them everything Sam had told me. About me being half werewolf, how I couldn't phase but got every other aspect, and how I couldn't hang out or talk to Jake, Quil, or Embry til they phased. "Seriously? Girl, they're gonna be pissed off until they understand why you couldn't talk to them!" Rei said. I nodded. "I guess I'll have to deal with it. I mean, I'm gonna have to tell them that I can't talk to them but that's it. And it's gonna break my heart when I tell Jake." I whispered the last part but I knew they heard it.

They knew all about my love for Jacob. I had made them swear to keep it a secret but that didn't stop them from hinting it to him whenever we were all together or bugging me about telling him. Ally shook her head. "That's gonna kill him too. You and him have been inseparable since you moved here." I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. Raven wiped them away and put her arm around my shoulders. "Like I said honey, we're here. Whenever you talk to him, if you feel like your gonna break down, you come to one of us, okay?" I nodded. They all pulled me into a big hug. I sighed, thankful that I had friends like them. I'd need them now more than ever.

The next three weeks were hell. THe guys came back early from their trip and the first thing they did was come to my house. I answered the door in jeans and in one of the lacy tank tops Ally had bought me. I tell you one thing. None of them recognized me.

"Holy shit! Angel is that you?"  
"What the hell happened to you!"  
"Damn! You look hot!"

I reached out and smacked Quil for the hot comment. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! When did you get so strong?" I had to do this now and get it over with.

"Look guys. I can't see any of you any more."

They looked surprised and shocked. Jacob spoke up. "What do you mean? What's going on?" I groaned slightly.

"Some stuff happened when you were gone. I'm leaving it at that. Now seriously! You have to leave." I said, shutting the door. Jacob stopped it with his foot. "Angel, what the hell? We're your best friends!" Embry wailed.

I held back the tears as the next sentence came out of my mouth. "I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

They all looked hurt but the look on Jacob's face broke my heart. He looked hurt, betrayed, and pissed off. I wanted to slap myself silly but I had to do this. He nodded. "Fine, I don't know what's going on but now I don't care. See you later Angela." Oh my God. He hadn't used my full name in years. I hurt him more than I thought. They all left and I closed the door. I leaned against it and slid to the floor, tears falling from my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest, hiding my face as I sobbed. I felt someone's hand on my arm. I looked up and saw dad. I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his jacket. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He opened my bedroom door and sat me on my bed. I let go and buried my face in my pillow. He sat on my bed and rubbed my back, whispering that it would be okay and that they'd understand but it didn't help. I don't know how long I cried but I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Sam came to get me to take me out patroling. I didn't know what to expect so I just threw on some sweats, a t-shirt, and running shoes. He was waiting for me in his wolf form when I made it downstairs. He was outside and nodded his head to the trees. I understood and took off running, him right by my side. It was so crazy! I was running faster than I thought was possible! And even though the trees were nothing but blurred pictures as I passed them, I could see everything crystal clear! We ran for hours but I didn't get tired! This was just so exhilarating! We ended back up at my house a coupld of hours after we started. I walked ahead and Sam stayed back. He phased and pulled on his shorts.

I was still upset about Jacob and them and I think he could tell. He laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I really am." I nodded.

"It had to be done. No matter how much I hated it." I walked back inside and back up to my bedroom. Tomorrow was the first day of school and I was dreading it more than ever. That whole day I stayed in my room, working on my music and hardly eating much. But I got so hungry I broke and came downstairs to see dad eating pizza from Papa Johns. He saved a box for me. Pepperoni. I was so hungry, I ate the entire thing. Plus half a box of cheese sticks. Dad and I didn't talk much. I thanked him for the pizza then head back upstairs to sleep. I didn't have anything better to do. I slept that night, praying it would be forever before tomorrow came.

However, it came quickly. I woke the next morning and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a dark purple corset top dress that came to my thighs and a black shirt underneath. I slipped on my converses and then went to apply some make up. I ususally never wore any but I promised Ally I'd wear a little this year. I put on some simple purple eye shadow, mascara, eye liner (I know I said it bugged me but it looked good, so I deal with it), and some watermelon lip gloss. My bag was downstairs so I quiclkly brushed my teeth and walked down the stairs. Dad was already gone so I went a head and left. Usually, Jake would be waiting for me but instead it was Paul and Jared.

They did a double take when they saw my outfit. I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the back seat. "Wow, didn't know you could actually look like a girl." Paul joked. I reached forward and punched him in the shoulder, hard. He rubbed it, grumbling 'stupid jerk. Trying to make her laugh and I get hit.' Jared headed for the school, being nice and trying to talk to me. "Angel, I know your pissed and upset but don't worry. Embry'll phase soon. At least you'll have one of your friends."

"How do you know he'll phase soon?" I asked. He smirked. "He's getting more muscled. More than Jake or Quil." That puzzeled me. "You can tell just by how buff he is?"

Paul laughed. "Yeah. It starts showing by growing taller, getting more buff. Like what happened to you." I glared at him. "It happened over night to me! Explain that!" I challenged.

"Your half remember. We've never had one like you so we didn't know. Anyway, pull it together, we're here." Jared said, pulling into the school parking lot. Kids I knew were already there, including Rei. She was waiting for me by where Jared parked. I jumped out and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness your here Rei!" I whispered. She hugged me back and smiled at Jared and Paul.

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys at lunch from now on? She's gonna need a friend."

Paul glared at her. "She's got friends. Us."

She shook her head. "She's gonna need a **_girl_** friend for all of this."

"She's standing right here!" I snapped. I looked at Rei. "And yeah you can. I'm gonna need you today." She nodded and we all walked towards the school. On the way, I saw them. Jacob, Embry and Quil. They saw me and looked shocked when they saw who I was walking with. Then that shock turned into a glare. I knew why. Ever since we started high school, we'd call Sam, Paul and Jared 'hall moniters on steriods.' It was like they were our mortal enimes. Now I guess I was their enemy. "Just don't look at them." Jared whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked straight ahead.

This was going to be harder than I thought. I was gonna have to try extra hard not to cry every time I saw them.

**Okay that's that chapter! What cha think? Review and I'll update soon! Bye bye! :)**


	8. Finally!

**Hey yall! Thank you so much for those who have been reviewing my story! ^^ It makes me so happy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

It had been almost two months since I had spoken to the guys. Ally, Rei, and Raven were over at my house practically everyday. They always came over right after school but left when I had to patrol. Rei had been keeping me updated about the guys a lot. I guess the guys still talked to her. If one of the guys didn't phase soon, I was probably gonna go crazy.

It was September 14th, the day after Bella Swan's birthday when everything changed. It was around eleven pm when I was woken up. Dad was rushing around downstairs, making quite a bit of noise. I climbed out of bed and walked down to find Sam, Jared, and Paul standing in the living room. "Guys? What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"It's Bella Swan. She's missing. We need you and your dad to help us find her." Sam said. What? Bella missing? Oh that's not good. I nodded and threw on my shoes and hoodie. I was wearing sweat pants so I didn't have to change those. Dad told us to go ahead and leave. We headed out the back then Sam turned to me. "You need to go to the Swan's house. That's where everyone's at right now. You need to keep them calm until we find her, okay?"

I nodded. I wanted to drive but I wasn't old enough so I just ran the whole way there. When I stopped, I saw Charlie Swan, Billy, Harry Clearwater, and a lot of other people. Including Jacob. **_Crap, _**I thought as I walked up to them. Billy saw me and smiled gently. Since Billy was one of the elders, he knew what had happened to me and why I had to stay away from Jacob. He opened his arms as I approached. "Angel. Did your dad send you?" He asked as I hugged him. I nodded and then turned to Charlie. "My dad getting Sam and the others together to look through the woods, Cheif Swan."

He nodded then went back to looking at the map. I heard Jacob mutter, 'Like you even care.' He said it low enough for no normal human to hear but thanks to my wolf ears, I heard it as if he said it in a normal voice. I turned to face him, wanting to yell at him but Billy shot me a look, one that said, "Don't say anything." I nodded and went back to looking towards the woods, hopeing one of them would emerge with Bella. I admit I don't know or like her that much, mostly because Jake's in love with her, but still. I heard Charlie say something about, "Cullen's should have given us a warning that they were leaving."

The Cullen's left? Ally and Raven hadn't said anything about it to me! They better start explaining when I get a hold of them! I heard the sound of footsteps coming from out of the woods and looked up to see Sam with an unconcious Bella in his arms. "Charlie!" Jacob exclaimed. I guess he saw him too. Charlie ran towards Sam who said, "She's okay," and handed her to Charlie. He muttered a thank you and took her inside. I said goodbye to Billy and Harry and walked up to Sam. I saw he was looking at Jacob, who looked completely pissed. I looked up at Sam who nodded his head towards the woods. I turned to leave when I heard Jacob. "Angel!"

I turned around to see him standing a few feet from me. I looked at Sam. He had a hard glare, clearly saying no. I looked at him and whispered, "Please?" I felt like I was begging but I didn't care, I had to talk to him. His gaze soften and he nodded. I smiled and thanked him, rushing over to Jacob. He'd grown a little bit since I had last seen him. "Hey, Jake." I said, a little nervous about talking to him.

"Angel, please. What the hell are you doing with them?" He demanded.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry all this happened."

"Angel, the last time I talked to you, you hated them. Are they forcing you into something? Is that why your in his little gang?" He looked really mad, like he was ready to kill Sam mad. I shook my head.

"Sam's helping me Jake." It was true. We had discovered that if I got to angry, I tended to start a fight. And because of my strenth, that ended with broken furniture or something of value broken. So we had been working on my anger.

"Helping you with what?" Crud. "I can't tell you! Trust me, if I could, I would! But I _can't!"_ I stressed on the last word. Sam called my name, I turned and nodded. I turned back to Jake. "I'm sorry Jake. I promise, I'll tell you one day. But not now." I turned and ran towards Sam who was already in the woods, waiting for me with Paul and Jared. "Sam! The Cullen's left? As in moved away?" I asked. He nodded.

"Apparently, Edward brought Bella out here to tell her then just left. I'm just wondering why Ally didn't tell us this. Doesn't she live with them?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm calling and asking her as soon as I get home." I promised.

"You can ask me now."

We turned around to see Ally, her husband, Edward or Ed as we call him, (**Not Edward Cullen. Different Ed**) and Raven. "Guys I swear, we had no idea they were leaving. We've been hunting for the past few days and we came back to see the house empty. We don't know where they are or if they're coming back." Ally pleaded. I nodded, I remember Ally saying they were taking a weekend long hunting trip. Paul spoke up. "So the bloodsuckers are really gone?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Watch it mutt!" I rolled my eyes as Raven turned to him. "Yeah, they're gone. But like we said, we aren't sure if they're coming back or not." She then turned to me and gave me a hug. I hadn't seen her in a few days and I really needed one from her. She then turned to Sam. "How's Bella?"

He turned his gaze to her. "I'm not really sure. When I gound her, she was curled up into a ball on the ground, muttering 'He's gone,' over and over again."

Ally looked ready to be sick. "If I get my hands on Edward, I'm going to wring his neck!" she hissed, turning around. Raven and Ed followed her. "Mom! Where are you going?" Raven shouted. Ally turned around.

"I'm going to see if I can find out where the heck they went. That way, I can kick Edward's sorry ass!" Ed grabbed her hand.

"Honey, your not that good of a tracker."

She glared at him. "The hell I am!" Raven smirked. "Remember what happen when you tried tracking last time?"

That shut her up. They were referring to the time Raven ran away and Ally tried to track her. She thought she was in Kentucky, she was actually in Maine. Yeah, Ally does suck at tracking, but she won't admit it. Ed kissed her lips then kissed Raven on the forehead. "I'm going. I'm a much better tracker than you. Plus, if I find them, I'll drag Edward back here so you can kick his ass then he and Bella can get back together." He turned to leave when Paul spoke up.

"What makes you think he wants to get back with her? I mean, if he really loved her, he wouldn't have left her like that." He had a point. Ed turned to him.

"That's one of the reason I'm going to track him. It just doesn't make since. Ever since he and Bella first became a couple, he's always said how much he loves her." He turned to Ally and Raven. "I'll call when I get a chance. Love you two." Then he was gone. Ally turned to us.

"Raven and I have to go, but we'll come and see you soon, okay?" She said, looking at me. I nodded and those two were gone as well. Damn vampires and their speed. Never get a proper goodbye. I turned to Sam. "Do you think Bella's gonna be okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."

**October**

**November**

**December **

**January**

Let me say this: she didn't get any better. I never talked to her but Ally told me. She had turned to in a zombie practically. Hardly eating, talking, having nightmares at night. It had been four months and Ed hadn't been able to find them yet. Apparently they're better at hiding than we thought.

But after some time, Bella starting hanging out with Jacob. Practically everyday. How do I know? I may have...kind of...been keeping an eye on him. Give me a break, I was on edge on how long it would be for one of them to phase. I asked the guys almost everyday to the point where they resorted to ignoring my question.

"Emily, if I murder your fiancé, would you be mad at me?" I asked. I was sitting in Emily's kitchen one day, irritated that none of the guys had phased yet and that Sam, Paul, and Jared wouldn't answer my question. Emily turned to me from her spot at the stove where she was making a HUGE pot of stew. Her look said, 'Do you really want me to answer that?' I chuckled and sipped the tea she had made me. Over the past few months, Emily had become a mom to me. Like the mom I always wanted but never got. I was over here almost every day like the others but I spent more time with Emily that I did with the guys. Plus, she had opened up to me more. After I had asked her about her scars (she told me the truth about Sam accidently losing his temper), we told each other everything.

She turned the stove on low so the stew would simmer then turned to me. "Honey, I know your anxious but you have to be patient. They'll phase when they're ready. You can't try and force them."

Ding! Lightbulb!

"Don't even think about it, Angela Nicole Jareth!" she warned.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I wailed, looking at her like she had grown another head. She smiled. "I didn't, but I recognized that face." I was shocked.

"How do you know so much?" I asked. She shrugged. "I"m a woman."

"So am I!"

"I'm an _older _woman. So I have more knowledge."

I pointed a finger at her. "So you _admit_ your old!" I was joking with her of course.

She hit me on the head with a spatula. "Watch it. I can easily with hold your food." She threatened playfully. I put on my puppy dog face, hoping to break her. Just then, the front door flew open. We both whipped our heads around and saw Sam. "Emily! Grab a pair of my shorts and boxers! Angel, get those and come on!"

Emily rushed to their bedroom while I was still sitting in the kitchen with a confused look on my face. "Come on! Embry's phased!" Sam shouted at me. That snapped me out of it.

"Finally!" I shouted, taking the clothes from Emily and running after Sam who was heading towards the woods. I ran after him then saw Jared and Paul in wolf form. They were standing around a wolf that was grey with black spots. Embry. Sam turned to me. "I'm about to phase so close your eyes until I tell you otherwise." I clamped a hand over my eyes and felt a pair of shorts hit my feet. I heard a bark then took my hand down. Sam was in front of Embry who looked really confused. Sam nudged the clothes with his nose. I guessed he was telling me to cover my eyes so they could try and get Embry to phase back into a human. I covered my eyes again and held the clothes out in front of me.

I heard a noise then felt someone take the clothes from me. I didn't take my hand off until I heard Sam's voice. "It's alright, Angel."

I took my hand down and saw all the guys back in human form. Embry looked confused at all of this. "What the hell is going on Sam?" He snapped. He turned to me, "Take him to Emily's, I'll be back in just a minute."

"Wait, where are you going?" I questioned. He turned to me. "What? I can't read your mind, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the store to get more food. We've got another mouth to feed." Then he ran off, leaving me alone with three boys. Jared was the one to break the silence.

"Wow, you can feel the tension between these two." he said to Paul, pointing to me and Embry. I turned to him and smacked him in the head. "Shut it Jared." I threatened. He rubbed his head.

"Dammit girl! Next time you hit me, I'm gonna hit back!"

Paul and I laughed. "You say that everytime but you've yet to hit her." Paul turned to Embry. "Come on. We'll explain everything when we get to Emily's." We all started walking but Embry. We turned around to see him with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you guys."

I walked over to him. "Embry please. I promise, we'll tell you whatever you want to know." I pleaded. He glared at me.

"Why should I go anywhere with you, Angel? After what you pulled?" He snapped. That hurt. Bad. Not cry hurt, angry hurt. I turned around and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Paul marched up to Embry. "Back off man! She did what she had to because she didn't have a choice."

Jared stepped in front of me. "You okay?" I nodded and started towards Emily's. It wasn't that far. Once I got there, I opened the door and slammed it shut. Emily came running over to me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Embry's pissing me off slightly." I hissed. I told her what happened then she put her arm around my shoulders then led me back to the kitchen. My tea was still waiting for me. I drank it quickly then sighed. "Now I know why Sam's in such a bad moon when someone phases. Man, I feel sorry for him. Was it that bad when Paul and Jared phased and when I found out?" She nodded.

"Paul was so mad, he knocked down trees for almost an hour and Jared didn't come out of his house for two weeks." She sat down beside me and put her hand on mine. "It'll be alright." I nodded.

Jared came inside with a bag of food. "Sam wants you outside. He just told Embry and he wants to see you." he said, handing Emily the food. I followed him out to find Sam standing in front of Embry. As I walked closer, I managed to hear what they were saying.

"I know it's a lot to take it. But I don't want you taking it out on Angel. She wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let her." Sam said, going into Alpha mode.

Embry sighed. "Sorry, it's just...I'm a werewolf? God, what? Are all the fairytales true?" he snapped. He ran his hands through his hair, taking in deep breaths. I walked closer, clearing my throat to let them know I was there. They both snapped their heads towards me, immediately making me feel uncomfortable. I walked closer so that I was no more than a few feet from them. No one said anything and then I just couldn't take it. I rushed to Embry and threw my arms around him.

He seemed surprised and stumbled back a bit. "I'm sorry Embry. I'm so sorry." I muttered in his ear. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was such an ass to you."

It felt so good to hug him. Embry was like one of my brothers and not being able to hang out with him was so hard. I let go and stood in front of him. "So now do you understand?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I mean, all the stuff we said to you..." he looked down. "If'd I'd known, I would have never said it. When Jake and Quil find out, I'm sure they'll..."

"That's just it." I said, cutting him off. "We can't talk or hang out with them until they've phased."

He looked confused then furious. "Why the hell not?"

I took a deep breath. "Not only is it dangerous, given that they could phase anytime and we'd get hurt, it's also eaiser." It had been _slightly_ eaiser to avoid them. Not having to worry about slipping up or giving them some dumb excuse to why I'm alwasy running off. I explained that to him and he seemed to understand. Then his look changed.

"So what's all the cool stuff we get to do?" He looked like an eger little boy at Christmas. I laughed. That was the Embry I knew. Sam rolled his eyes and headed inside to eat. I pulled Embry with me.

"Speed, heal fast, eat lots of food, and well, you can hear each other's thoughts." He looked a little confused. "Since I'm only half, I can't phase."

"Wow, that must suck." he said as we walked into the house and into the kitchen. I shook my head.

"Nope! 'Cause I get to run around in actual jeans and a t-shirt. Unlike these streekers," I said, pointing to the guys who were in only jean cut offs and shoes. Jared looked up from the large bowl of stew he was eating.

"We aren't streeking!" He glared at me. I laughed and took the bowl of stew from Emily, thanking her then sitting at the table. Sam introduced Embry to Emily who smiled and gave him a hug, welcoming him into the 'family.' I smiled as I saw all of us sitting at the table. Now I just had to wait for my other two best friends to phase and everything would be okay.

I hope.

**Okay, sorry it took a while to update. A lot's been going on and I haven't had time to update. I'd like it if I could get a few comments on anything people would like me to try and add to the story. I need some more events and everything to happen before the big bomb hits. Thanks! Bye bye :)**


	9. Finally! Again!

**Hello! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 7

One of the funniest things about the guys turning into werewolves is that they have to keep their hair short so their fur won't be too long. Why is this funny? Because Embry had to cut off his shoulder length hair. Emily did it the day after he phased and I swear the guy looked like he was going to cry. When I saw how much hair Emily had actually cut off, I had to stifle a giggle because I think he had more hair than I do. Now that's sad.

But one thing that wasn't so funny was that Embry had a hard time learning how to control the phasing. Just like the rest of us, the smallest little comment could push him over the edge. He ruin about seven shirts, eight shorts, and three pairs of shoes. His mom was not a happy camper.

Of course, since I can't phase, I had to keep going to school while he, Jared, and Paul missed school. Jerks. I sat all alone in my classes, at lunch, and was constantly glared at by Jacob and Quil. All they thought Embry had was the flu. And his mom. Embry refused to tell her the secret. He said it was too dangerous and that he'd rather her ground or yell at him than her knowing he was trying to fight vampires. Honestly, I understood where he was coming from but he was breaking his poor mother's heart.

Embry soon got the hang of phasing and they all returned to school with me. And just like me, Embry had a hard time dealing with Jake and Quil.

It was his first day back after being gone for two weeks; took him that long to control it, and let me say this. Jake and Quil were pissed! We all rode with Jared that day and when they saw Embry with us, they lost it.

"Embry! You too?" Quil shouted at him. Embry flinched.

"Quil, stop it. Seriously, don't do this now." I pleaded. I didn't want Embry to get pissed off and phase right here in front of all these kids. He didn't back down.

Jake spoke. "No, I want to know why the hell my two former best friends are suddenly dropping us and hanging out with _**them**_!" He pointed his finger at Jared and Paul. I sighed. "For the hundredth time, I. Can't. Tell. You!"

"Then maybe Embry will." He turned to Embry who shook his head.

"I can't tell you either, man. I'm sorry." His head was down and I swear I thought I saw tears. Jacob lost it.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" I thought he was going to start a fight for a second but Paul and Jared stepped in.

"Black, you touch either one of them, we won't hesitate to take you down." Jared threatened. Paul nodded. Jacob shook his head then looked at us.

"I don't know what the hell you two have gotten yourselves into, but I hope it's worth loosing your friends over." Then he and Quil walked off. I saw that Embry was beginning to shake. I got in front of him and grabbed his face between my hands. "Embry no, don't. Not here, you can't phase in front of all these people. Please, try and calm down." I pleaded.

He nodded then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back then let go. "Come on, we've got to head to our classes." I said, following Paul and Jared.

Jacob's POV

_Urg! Stupid, freakin'…can't believe them,_ I thought as I marched to my class. My best friends. Two of my _**best friends**_ had dropped us for the hall monitors! I was so pissed, I wanted to hit something! The whole day I saw them with Paul and Jared, talking and laughing with them. It really hurt when I saw Angel with them. I didn't like that she was hanging out with them, she was a small girl and they were huge! Well, she wasn't so small anymore. She'd gone through a huge change. She was taller, she looked stronger, she'd gotten more of those gorgeous feminine curves...

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that right now, I was suppose to be pissed at her! I was so glad to leave school and get home. I dropped my books off in my room then quickly changed so I could work on in the garage. I pulled my long hair back into a pony tail and headed out. I really needed to get it cut soon, it was getting to long. I calmed down a bit as I worked on my car. It was finished, I just had to touch up a few things. As I worked, I heard a vehicle pull up. I walked outside and a smile instantly came to my face. Bella Swan.

Over the past few weeks, I had been helping her rebuild two motorcycles. She had just shown up and asked if I could fix them and being me, I agreed. Also, I noticed that she had gotten a bit happier. Ever since that Cullen kid left, she'd been practically a zombie. Today was the day we took the motorcycles for a test drive. I hugged her as she greeted me then we piled into the truck and took off to a back road. On the way there, there was something that had been bugging me. "What would you have said if I told you I couldn't fix these bikes?"

She looked at me for a second then turned back to the road. "What? Are you doubting your mad skills?" she joked. I smiled and laughed.

"No, they'll run just fine. It's just, maybe if I was smart, I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit." I don't know why, but it seemed she only wanted my help for these bikes. Like that's the only reason she hung out with me. She looked at me then back at the road.

"If you told me you couldn't fix them, I would have said that's really too bad but we're just gonna have to find something else to do." Okay, that made me feel a little better. She pointed to one of the cliffs. "Is that Sam Uley?"

I looked over and saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Angel standing at one of the tallest cliffs. "Yep, him and his cult."

We watched as Paul and Embry pushed Jared off the cliff. "Oh my god!" Bella exclaimed pulling over and running to the other side of the road. I laughed as I got out too. "They're not really fighting Bella, they're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush." Paul jumped off next, screaming in excitement. "A rush?" Bella asked.

"Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." I saw Angel step up next. She took off her over shirt to reveal a purple tank top. Even from this distance, I could see how much she had changed. She stepped up to the edge.

"You got some kind of beef with him or something?"

Bella came and stood next to me to watch. "I don't know. They just think they run this place. Embry use to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

Bella seemed surprised. "That's Embry?" she pointed to the guy standing at the edge of the cliff then he jumped in leaving Angel and Sam on the cliff. I turned my attention back to Bella. "What happened to him?"

"He missed some school, then all of a sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened to Paul, Jared, and Angel." I said, pointing to her.

"Did you know her?" she asked. I nodded.

"Me and her use to be best friends. But during the summer, she stopped hanging with us. We found out when school started that she had joined them. We haven't really spoken since." It hurt a little bit to think about it. "Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something. It's starting to freak me out."

"You should just avoid him." Bella said. I nodded. "I try." We got back in the truck and headed off to test out the bikes.

_**What happened on the cliff**_

Today was the day we were going to take Embry cliff diving. It was awesome! Scary at first but totally awesome! He didn't want to go at first, especially when he saw how high up we were. He started backing away from the cliff. "Uh uh! There is no way I'm jumping!" he protested. I laughed.

"Embry, come on! It's fun!" he shook his head. I rolled my eyes then looked at Jared. He had been doing this longer than me and it still scared him every time he came up here with us. I looked at Paul. He met my gaze and I then looked over at Jared. He seemed to get the message then he looked at Embry. Embry understood immediately; we use to do this kind of thing to Quil when we were younger, course we jumped from the lower cliffs then. They both grabbed Jared's arms and struggled to get him to the edge. He fought the whole time, but he wasn't strong enough. Paul and Embry pushed him, whooping as he hit the water. I laughed and looked down.

"Nice jump Jared!" he looked up at me and glared. I snickered. Paul jumped next, leaving Embry, Sam and me. I looked at Embry. "Go. Your turn." I said. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head.

"What the heck Angel!" Embry exclaimed. I laughed.

"Chill, I've got a cami on. Plus, Ally will kill me if anything happens to this shirt. She just got it for me yesterday."

He took a deep breath then jumped, laughing the whole time. I guess he wasn't as scared as he thought he was. I stepped up to the edge but stopped. "Sam, there's Jacob."

He looked over and saw Jacob and Bella standing on the side of the road by Bella's old truck. Sam looked back at me. "Don't worry. It'll be soon. I promise." I nodded. I jumped off doing a flip then landing in the water. The water felt good against my skin. Werewolves ran high temperatures and it made it hard for us to get cold. Not that I'm complaining, it's just a little hard sometimes. I looked and saw Jared and Paul heading out and back up to the cliff. Embry and I followed then Sam followed next. That's basically what we did that whole day. Jumping off of a cliff.

Jacob's POV

I had made Bella promise that we wouldn't ride the bikes anymore. While riding, she had fallen and gotten a huge scratch on her forehead. But now she had gotten me to go to the movies with her and a few of her friends. Well, all except one bailed. Mike Newton. I didn't like this guy. From what Bella had told me, he was constantly asking her out.

We sat in the theater, watching some weird action movie Bella had picked out. Bella sat between me and Mike, she looked a little uncomfortable. I glanced at Mike and saw that he was looking a little green. Then he stood up, "I'm gonna throw up," then bolted towards the bathroom.

Bella and I followed. "What a marshmallow! You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach, someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I said. She laughed.

"He's probably just got that stomach flu that's going around." she said, taking her hand from mine as I tried to hold it. "What, I can't hold your hand?" I asked.

She nodded. "No, it's okay. It's just, I think it means something a little different to you." Now I understood.

"Okay, well let me ask you something. You like me, right?" She nodded. "And you think I'm sort of beautiful?" I was referring to what she said earlier today. When she crashed and I was wiping her head with my shirt, she had said I was beautiful. Honestly, I thought she hit her head too hard. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Jacob, please. Don't do this."

She sat down while I stood, asking why not. "'Cause your about to ruin everything. And I need you." Those words alone made my heart beat faster. I smiled.

"Well, I've got loads of time. I'm not giving up."

"I don't want you to. It's just that I don't want you to go anywhere. And that's really selfish." She looked down, looking like she was going to cry. "I'm not like a car you can fix. I'm never gonna run right and I should be fair to you."

I understood now. "It's because of _him_, isn't it?" I sat down next to her. "Bella, I know what he did to you. I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you, I promise." I couldn't let her think that I would. I would do what ever I could to protect her. She needed me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. That's when Mike came back out.

"Well, I need to go home." I threw him a look. One that said _Your kidding me, right?_ "I was feeling sick before the movie started." He said. I scoffed.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

I don't know what but something inside of me snapped. "Right now, your my problem. Your feeling sick, maybe you should go to the hospital." I stood up quickly and walked over to him. "You want me to put you in the hospital?"

"Woah, Jake, the movies over. Calm down." She had a hold of my hand but it couldn't calm me down. I was suddenly hot, like burning up hot. She noticed too. "Are you okay? You feel like you have a fever."

I had to leave. "I don't know what's happening. I gotta go." I said, rushing out of there as fast as I could. I ran to my car and quickly drove home. I cranked up the air conditioner, I was suddenly burning hot. Like I was on fire. Dad was home, waiting for me.

"Hey son! How'd it go?" he asked, smiling. I don't know what happened next. I was suddenly mad and I don't know why. The next thing I knew, I was in pain. Agonizing pain. Dad looked shocked then grabbed the phone. "Sam, it's happening!" he said in a calm voice.

Sam? Why the hell would he call him? That made me angrier. I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry run in and Angel followed, heading to my bedroom. What the hell were they doing here? "Get him outside! Now!" Sam shouted at the guys. They nodded and pulled me out into my backyard. The next thing I knew, I exploded.

Angel's POV

After cliff diving all day, I went home to take a shower. My hair was full of sea salt and I wanted it out. I got home and quickly took a shower, sighing at the smell of my shampoo. Smelled so good!

After I was done, I changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with the words 'Rebel' written in white. I walked downstairs and made myself a snack. Meaning I had a turkey sandwich, a peanut butter and honey sandwich and a whole bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips. Dad came in and saw what I was eating.

"What? I can't help it, I'm hungry!" I said noticing the look he gave me. He shook his head. "I'm going to go broke if you keep eating like that."

I smiled. "Dad, this is just a snack. Wait til you see what I eat for dinner." He looked scared for a second. I laughed and threw my stuff away. "Don't worry dad. I don't eat _that_ much." I said, heading upstairs to listen to music. Before I could reach the stairs the phone rang. I was closest so I answered.

"Hello?"

_**"Angel, we gotta go, head to Billy's place."**_ It was Sam's voice.

"Woah, what's going on?" I asked, heading for the door. He sighed in frustration.

_**"Jacob's phasing so come on!" **_He hung up as I reached the door. I know I shouldn't be happy but I was! Finally he'd know what happened! I laid the phone down, threw on my shoes and ran out to Billy's.

I got there just in time to see the guys walking up. Embry looked a little nervous. We went inside to see Billy in front of Jacob who looked pissed and was trembling. I knew what I was suppose to do so I ran to Jacob's room. Sam had told me my job was to usually get their clothes for when they phased back but since I couldn't phase, I understood why that was. I grabbed a pair of shorts from him floor and picked up a pair of boxers. "Gross!" I said, disgusted. I mean, he's my friend and all, but I don't want to touch his crusty boxers! **(Inside joke)**

I ran outside just in time to see Jacob phase. Wow. He's wolf was bigger than Embry's that's for sure. It was a russet brown color and he was freakin HUGE! Sam and the other's had already phased so I quickly gathered their shorts. I waited for them to try and calm Jacob down but it was taking a long time. I looked away for one second then saw that Embry and Jacob were fighting. "Seriously?" I hissed. Sam turned and looked at me. I sighed and stepped back, just in case. I know how they are when their fighting. Last time they fought, I almost got hit cause I didn't move in time. Bad memory.

Sam barked and I looked up to see that they had stopped but Embry was on the ground. I quickly ran to him, kneeling down to see if he was okay. "Embry? You okay?" I asked. He licked my hand in response.

"Eww! Gross!" I exclaimed, wiping my hand on my jeans. "I hate it when you guys do that!" I said, throwing the shorts in his face. I threw the other's theirs too. Jacob looked confused but followed them. I stayed back and checked on Billy who had come outside.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just can't believe my son's a werewolf. Bet this is how your dad felt when he found out."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't turn into a huge wolf, so it might be different for him." I heard Sam call my name. I turned and saw him standing there, his hand waving for me to come. I nodded, said bye to Billy then ran towards them. When I got into the woods, I saw Jacob punching a tree.

"Ooooh." I said as I saw how much he punched it. "I'm surprised he hasn't broken his hand or the tree yet." Embry said.

I nodded. Paul and Jared made a bet on how long he'd last before he collapsed. "Guys, give him a break. We were all pissed when we found out too." I said, crossing my arms. Paul snickered.

"Yeah, but your a girl. You couldn't have done that much damage."

Oh, that's crossing the line! The others took a step back. I took a deep breath, walked up to Paul and did a swing kick, sending him flying twenty feet back. "Next time, keep your sexist comments to yourself!" I shouted. He got up and winced. I smirked. I turned my attention back to Jacob who was staring at me with wide eyes. I walked up to him.

"Hey Jake."

**Mwhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Okay, Rei, Ally, Jacob finally phased so do not bother me about it anymore! Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye Bye :)**


	10. Imprinted

**Hey peoples! New chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

I'm a freakin' werewolf? I didn't understand any of this. I had turned into a werewolf and was surrounded by Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry who were also in wolf form. I was surprised as hell to see Angel. She was still human. So why the hell was she even here?

"_**She's here because she's also a werewolf. Well, she's half**_**." **

What the hell was that? I looked around, confused. I was hearing voices in my head. One of the wolves, Sam I think, who was completely black, barked.

"_**Jacob, one of the traits of being a wolf is that we can hear each other's thoughts. So to answer your question: Angel is half werewolf. She has every trait we do except she can't phase." **_

I looked at him. _**"Is that why she wouldn't talk to any of us? Why? I don't get it." **_

"_**Phase back into a human and I'll explain everything." **_I saw Angel kneeling beside Embry. I don't know why but I took out my anger on him and he was currently lying on the ground, not moving. "Embry? You okay?" she asked.

Embry licked her hand. "Eww! Gross!" she exclaimed. "I hate it when you guys do that!" She threw his jeans in his face then threw the rest of us ours. I looked at her confused but followed Sam's example. I picked up my shorts and followed them into the woods.

"_**Okay, in order to phase back, you have to stay calm and basically just think of yourself as human." **_Sam said. I nodded and did just that. I saw that I was completely naked. I grabbed the shorts as quickly as I could and slipped them on. The others were standing around me, Sam was gone.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Angel and Embry moping around, least not for a wile." I turned and saw that Jared was the one who spoke. Quil was also gonna phase? I started getting really mad.

"Jake, if your going to get mad, don't take it out on us, please. Take it out on a tree if you have too." Embry said.

Good idea.

I found the closest tree and began punching it. "I didn't mean it literally," Embry muttered. I couldn't help it, I was so pissed off.

Werewolf? _Punch!_

Quil's next? _Punch!_

Before I could land another punch I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned to see a really pissed off Angel.

"Next time, keep your sexist comments to yourself!" she yelled. I looked and saw Paul crashed into a tree, wincing as he got up. I turned my attention back to her. How could my small friend send him flying that far? She saw me looking and walked up to me.

"Hey Jake."

That's it? That's all she was gonna say? I was still mad at her. I mean, she could have at least given me a hint or something! I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hi."

She looked uncomfortable. "Look, your probably still mad at me..."

"Yep." I interrupted, popping the 'p'.

She sighed in frustraion. "..and I just want you to know I'm sorry. Trust me, if I could have told you, I would have. But Sam said I couldn't and I can't exactly disobey him." Huh? What's that mean.

"Why not?" I was curious now. She got an evil look on her face.

"Hey Sam. Tell Jacob to do something funny, please."

Sam snickered. "Jacob, jump up and down."

I laughed. "Like I'm gonna do...Why am I jumping?" I bellowed as I started jumping in front of Angel. Everyone started falling down laughing. Paul was holding his stomach, gasping for air. "Please make him stop!"

"Seriously, my lungs can't take it!" Embry shouted, tears running down his face. Sam laughed. "Okay, stop jumping."

I stopped then stared at Angel. "So if he tells me to do something, I have to do it?" She nodded.

"Yep, Sam's the Alpha. So we have to what he says." She looked down rocking from foot to foot. I smiled and opened my arms. She grinned and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist. "I've missed ya, Jake," she whispered.

"I've missed you too."

I heard someone cough. We seperated and looked up. "We should head to Emily's. We can eat then I can tell Jacob the rules."

"Wait, what rules?" I heard Angel mutter an 'uh oh.' I looked at Sam. He sighed.

"Basically, you can't tell anyone about being a werewolf and you can't see anyone until you can control phasing. It usually takes a few weeks." I processed that. It didn't seem so...Bella!

"You mean I can't even tell Bella about this!" I heard someone growl. Sam shook his head. "No, and you can't talk to her until you've controled phasing."

I was really mad. I started trembling and I saw Angel step away from me. "Crap. He's gonna have a hard time," she muttered.

I exploaded again. I groaned but it came out like a whimper. I just shredded my clothes. I heard Angel groan.

"Joy. Another hot head I gotta worry about pissing off," she sighed. I don't know why but I turned around and growled at her. She immediately took a step back, a look of fear in her eyes. _This is gonna be harder than I figured, _I thought.

**Three weeks later Angel's POV**

The last few weeks had been really hard. Not only was Jake still bad at controling his temper, Bella kept calling him. Almost every day. You'd think a girl could take a hint and get that he doesn't want to talk to her. Billy was starting to get really mad too. Jake was costing him a fortune in clothes and shoes. To be honest, I laughed everytime he got in trouble. He looked like a little kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar. It was priceless. Jake, Embry, and I were back to being the best of friends again. It was sad that we didn't have Quil though. But he would phase sometime.

One day, it started pouring rain. I mean, pouring! The guys were walking around in just their cut offs while I got to wear my jeans and shirts. But because of my body heat, I usually just wore cami's and jeans. But the rain felt good against my skin. We were heading to Jacob's house for some more training when I caught the scent. "Sam..." I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah, I smell it too. Bella's at Jake's house. Come on, we better hurry." he said taking off running. We all followed, running fast. We had to make sure Jake didn't phase in front of Bella. She was still a sensitive subject for him. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and I bet she would hardly recognize him. He had cut his long hair off and had gotten the tribal tattoo. Plus, he hardly ever wore a shirt. Not that I mind.

We ran up to see Jacob standing in front of Bella and it looked like they were arguing. "Jacob!" Sam called.

Jake turned around then turned back to Bella. "Man, I'd like to know what he's saying to her." Embry muttered. I nodded.

"You and me both."

Jake came running towards us looking really upset. We all turned and headed towards Emily's house. The guys trained in the woods near her house so they could come home quickly. I ususally just sat in the kitchen talking to Emily. Sam's orders.

I walked in and sat down at the table, drawing one leg up against my chest. "Hey Em." I greeted as I sat down. She smiled at me.

"So anything new happen?" she asked, tossing me a coke. I caught it and nodded. "Yep. Bella Swan came to Jake's house today," I said, opening the coke and taking a sip.

Emily turned to me. "Really?" she seemed pretty interested. "How'd you feel about that?"

I frowned. "Are you really bringing that up?"

She nodded.

I sighed. She was referring to what happened yesterday. Jake and I had been talking. Just us two. Like we use to be. I was sitting on my couch and Jake was sitting in one of the chairs. For some reason, I looked up and caught Jake's eyes. At that moment, I felt like it was only us two. No one else existed. I felt so drawn to him. I snapped out of it when I realized what had happened. I don't think Jake noticed it though.

"Well, honestly. What am I suppose to say? Walk up to him and say 'Hey Jake! Guess what, I think I imprinted on you?" I asked. Before she could respond, I heard someone gasp.

I whipped my head around and saw Sam standing in the doorway. Alone.

"You imprinted?" He seemed happy. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess. But I don't think Jake felt anything." I said, taking another sip of my soda. Sam looked confused.

"That doesn't seem right. What did you feel when you looked at him?" he asked, standing behind Emily with his arms around her waist.

"Like we were the only two people on Earth. Like there were a million strings trying to pull me to him." I thought happily. Ever since then, just thinking of Jake made me smile. Sam nodded.

"Yep, you imprinted. But I don't understand why Jake hasn't said anything."

"Sam, please don't go talk to Jacob about it. I honestly don't think he knows about it." I said as I saw him looking out the door to where the guys were. He turned his attention back to me.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because he's in love with Bella. And as much as it kills me, I'm not going to just take that away from him." I said, my hands balling into fists. Emily looked concerned. She slipped out of Sam's embrace and squatted down in front of me, resting her hands on mine.

"Honey, you imprinted on Jake because he's your soul mate. The imprint means that he's suppose to be with you, not Bella. You shouldn't just give him to her, you should fight for him."

I shook my head. "I don't have to fight Bella for him. I'd have to fight Jake."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've seen the way Bella looks at Jake, she doesn't love him. She likes him as a friend because she's still in love with Edward. And I don't think she's ever going to stop loving him. Jake's the one in love. I'd be fight wtih Jake, to show him that Bella is still in love with Edward. And he'd just say that she'd fall for him in time," I sighed. "Emily, he's basically just setting himself up for heartbreak."

She rubbed my hands and hugged me. The guys came in, heading straight for the muffins Emily had made. "So what's going on?" Jared asked, shoving a muffin in his mouth and snatching another one. Emily stepped back and walked over to them.

"Nothing and you better save a few for Angel." she threatened, waving a wooden spoon at them. They all cringed at the sight of it. Emily was deadly when she had a weapon in her hand. Yes, a wooden spoon is a weapon for her. Anything in the kitchen is. Embry chuckled and threw me a muffin. I caught it and started nibbling on it. I was trying to not stare a Jake but it's **really** hard when he's standing a few feet from me in nothing but jean cut offs.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

I jumped as I heard my phone go off in my back pocket. I quickly reached back and pulled it out, looking at the screen. It was Ally. I flipped it open.

"What's up?"

_"What did Jacob say to Bella? I'm at her house and she's crying!" _

Uh oh. I covered the mouth piece. "Jake!" I called. He looked me, his mouth full of muffins. "What did you say to Bella?"

"That we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Was it that harsh? And was there more than that? 'Cause Ally's on the phone sounding really pissed off." I said, handing him the phone. He looked scared as he took it.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

_"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR ARM_!" All of us winced as we heard Ally shout. Bella was one of her friends and if she was crying, she was probably standing with a shovel in her hands, ready to bury the guy who made her cry. He headed outside as he talked to her. I sighed, looking down. Embry saw and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the opposite door.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

"I mean, why do you seem so upset when Jake mentions anything to do with Bella?"

Crud. Curse his ability for noticing things. "Okay, Embry. If I tell you this..."

"I swear to take it to the grave. If I don't, I'll gladly let you rip my arm off and beat me with it." he promised. I smiled. He had learned from his past mistakes.

I took a deep breath. "Yesterday, I kind of...sort of...imprintedonjake." I mumbled.

"Say the last part again. Slower this time."

"I imprinted on Jake yesterday." I said it in a low voice but I knew he heard. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Congrats!" he exclaimed. I laughed nervously. He leaned back. "What aren't you telling me?"

Damn it! I couldn't hide anything from him! "I don't think Jake knows."

"Well I'm gonna go tell him," he said, heading for the house. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. He kept going so I did the next best thing. I quickly flipped him over my shoulder then stood over him.

"Embry, don't tell Jacob! I'm serious!" I hissed. I let him up and waited.

"Well, why not?" he asked, picking twigs out of his hair. I sighed.

"He's in love with Bella. I'm not gonna take that away from him."

He shook his head. "I won't tell him. But you should before he does something stupid." he warned. I nodded. A smile came across his face.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm happy for you. I knew you'd end up together some day." I smiled and hugged him. We went back inside to see Jacob with his head in his hands. I looked at Sam. 'Bella,' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I could tell Jake was gonna be like this for a while so I looked at Sam. "So who's on patrol next?"

"Paul and Embry. The rest of you can go home if you want to." I nodded and jumped up, heading for the door. "Angel, wait!"

I turned around and saw Jake walking towards me. _Dammit! Why does he have to look so hot?_ I screamed inside my head. He dropped my phone in my hand. "You almost forgot it."

I looked down. Stupid phone! Get lost for all I care! I nodded then headed outside. I walked home, it wasn't far. I saw that dad was gone, again. Since he had gotten this new promotion at work, he'd been leaving me alone a lot. I didn't mind it but I got bored around here with no one to talk to. I was feeling tired so I went to bed early.

I was woken up by the sound of something moving. I opened my eyes and looked up. I didn't see anyting but I wasn't taking chances. I grabbed the baseball bat from under my bed and headed towards my window. I opened and almost dropped the bat. Jake was sneaking back into his window. I checked the clock. "12:30. What the hell is he doing out late?" I asked outloud. He disappeared inside and I went back inside as well. As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but think _Something's gonna happen tomorrow. _

**Okay, there's the new chapter. I know it's not very good but I'm getting to the good parts soon, I promise. Now I'm only gonna start updating once a week. Probably on Saturdays or Sundays. Maybe on Fridays. I've got two storys now and I'm going to try and work on both of them. I'd like it if yall read the other one too. Bye bye :)**


	11. Wolf's Out of the Bag

**Alright new chapter! This one's got some fighting in it so beware. Lol. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 9

Wolf's Out of the Bag

I woke up around seven the next morning. I quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a pale blue cami. I ran downstairs and saw that dad still wasn't home. I sighed, "Guess it'll be a few days again," I muttered, grabbing a cereal bar from the cabinet. It was Cinnamon Toast Crunch flavor, my favorite. I scarfed it down then quickly threw on my shoes. I had to get to Sam's so I could ask him if he knew why Jacob was out so late last night, 'cause unless I've got short term memory loss, he said it was only Paul and Embry on patrol last night. And Jacob didn't have duty until this afternoon.

I decided to drive today. I only had my permit but since dad was gone, I figured if I was careful, no one would pull me over. I arrived to see Emily but no one else. "Hey Emily!" I called, coming inside. She turned and smiled at me. "Um, where's everyone at?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Sam took off early this morning and none of the guys have come by. I figured you were with them," she shrugged. That's strange. Usually Sam calls everyone. I decided to stay with Emily until Sam came back. "So, I saw Jacob sneaking inside his house, at about 12:30 last night."

Emily turned around. "Really? But he wasn't on patrol. What would he be doing out so late?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." I said, heading towards the back. I was only in there a few minutes but I heard a truck pull up, a really noisy one. I came back out to find Embry, Jared, and…Bella Swan. What the hell was she doing here?

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask?" Emily laughed as Embry and Jared grabbed some of the blueberry muffins she had just made. I walked out, clearing my throat. "So why didn't anyone call me this morning?" I asked, thumbing Embry on the back of the head and stealing one of Jared's muffins. They laughed. "We did but you apparently slept through our call so Sam said you'd show up later." Jared said, shoving another muffin in his mouth. Emily noticed Bella standing at the doorway. "Who's this?"

"Bella Sawn, who else?" Jared asked. I smiled at her as nice as I could. There was only one reason she would be here. Jacob had told her about us. I pushed Embry's feet out of one of the chairs and sat down, munching on a muffin. "So, your the vampire girl?" Emily asked.

"So your the wolf girl?" Bella asked back. Emily chuckled. "Guess so, I'm engaged to one at least." she said, setting a plate of muffins down on the tabel. Jared reached for another one when Emily smacked his hand.

"Save some for your brothers," then she smacked Embry's shoulder. "And ladies first. Do you two want a muffin?" she asked, addressing me and Bella. I reached forward and grabbed two. Bella got one and nibbled on it a bit. "Emily, since Bella got hers, can we eat them now? I mean, I don't see any other girls around here besides you and her," Embry joked.

"Ha ha. Funny. Embry, do you wanna keep that muffin?" I asked. He nodded. "Then shut up and eat it."

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Um, he didn't actually tell me." Bella mumbled.

"Wolf thing. Have to obey Alpha's orders even if we don't want to. And we can hear each other's thoughts, well except for Angel's here." Embry said. "Big mouth." I mumbled.

"Will you shut up? These are trade secrets, this chick runs with vampires, dammit!" Jared hissed at Embry. I giggled as Bella chuckled.

"Can't actually run with vampires, they're fast." Emily and I giggled. "Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" Jared asked.

"You're not the first monster's I've seen." Now that's a little offensive. We aren't monsters, we're just different. Sam walked in. "Jacob's right, your good with weird." He wrapped his arms around Emily and began kissing her lips and face.

"Hey, trying to eat here!" I joked. Sam threw the dish cloth at me.

"Shut up, Angel." he said, then went back to kissing Emily. I saw Paul and Jacob come in, then Jared started cussing.

"No way! Damn it!" he wailed, checking out the pink scar on Paul's arm. I grabbed it. "Damn Paul! Who'd you piss off this time?" I asked. He nodded his head towards Jake then turned his attention to Bella. "Sorry," he said, then taking a muffin. I saw Jared hand Embry a ten then Bella and Jake walked outside. I waited til Jake wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Let me guess, that big mouth told her huh?"

The guys nodded. "Apparently, he told her the legends a few months ago and she guessed it." Sam said.

"So what are you gonna do?"

He shook his head. "I can't do anything. He technically didn't go against my order."

I thew my hands up. "That's not fair! I couldn't give them any hints so why should he get to give her any? You almost skinned me alive just for talking to them before they phased and you're gonna let him off the hook for basically telling her?" I demanded.

Sam thought for a minute. "You've got a point. It isn't fair. We'll have a meeting when she leaves. And Angel, try and be nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that. Her imprints with another woman." Paul said. I snapped my head to him.

"How the hell did you find out?" I turned my attention to Embry. "Did you say anything?" If he did, he'd be leaving with a broken arm or leg. Maybe both. He thought then slapped his forehead.

"Crap, sorry Angel. I thought about it last night and I guess Paul heard," he apologized. I wanted to be angry but I knew it was hard to control your thoughts when your phased. "Great, So everyone but Jake knows," I mumbled. Jared looked at me.

"Hey, we're not gonna tell him. We'll try not to think about it when we're phased, kay?" he asked. I nodded then jumped. My phone was viberating in my back pocket. I pulled it out and went outside. "Sorry." I said. It was Rei.

"Hey girl! What's up?"

_"I need to talk to you. I already talked to Ally but I need your advice too." _She sounded really desperate.

"Rei, did you do something illegal again?" I questioned. She had 'forgot' to pay for a lip gloss from Wal-Mart once and almost got in big trouble for it. She's not a theif, she just doesn't have any money because she won't get a job.

"_No, it's boy stuff. I met someone," _she whispered. I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! You gotta come here now! I'm at Emily's place." I said really fast. I'd been waiting for this forever! Rei never talked to guys that much. I gestured for Emily to come outside. She came and I covered the mouth piece so Rei wouldn't hear me.

"Rei met a guy!" I squealed/whispered. Emily's eyes lit up and squealed with me. I put her on speaker phone. "Rei, it's Emily! You have to come over here Now!"

_"I'm not coming over when the guys are there. And don't lie and say they aren't. They're probably listening to this right now. Wait...am I on speaker?" _Rei screetched. Emily and I laughed.

"Your right about that Rei! And when we find out who this guy is, we're gonna give him hell!" Paul called from the kitchen. Emily rolled her eyes. "Please Rei." we both begged. I heard her sigh.

_"I'm so gonna regret this." _

We squealed, jumping up and down. "Awesome! Come over ASAP!" I said, hanging up. Emily and I walked in to find Sam standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't I say we were going to have a meeting when Jake got back?"

Oops. "He's not back yet."

"Text her and tell her to come here in half an hour." he ordered. Stupid Alpha. Can't obey his orders. I grumbled the whole time as I texted her. She replyed back:

No prob. Gives me time 2 get him out of town!

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. We waited for Jake to get back. He came back in alone thank goodness. We all stared at him while he sat down.

"What?"

Sam sighed. "You know I have to punish you, right?"

Jake looked confused. "Why?"

Sam pointed to me. Traitor. "Angel made a point. It's not fair that I let you off the hook." Jake glared at me.

"You opened your big mouth again Angel?"

I pointed my finger at him. "Don't start Jake. It's **not **fair that I almost got my ass kicked for trying to talk to you guys when you hadn't phased yet when you go and basically tell Bella that your a werewolf! Besides you shouldn't even be talking to her. You having controlled phasing yet."

He stood up. "Well excuse me for wanting to talk to my best friend! You have no idea how hard it is being away from someone who's that close to you!"

I jumped up as well. "In case you've forgotten Jake, I couldn't talk to you guys for _**months!**_ You haven't talked to Bella for a few _**weeks! **_So don't you dare tell me that's hard!" I couldn't believe it, this guy was actually calling her his best friend! I thought I was his best friend. He smirked.

"Now I get it, your jealous!"

"No I am not!" _Yes I am. _"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because you like me?" This wasn't going good.

"In your dreams Jake!" _More like in love with you. _He was about to say something else but Sam cut him off.

"Both of you Shut Up!"

I took a deep breath and sat back down, glaring at Jake the whole time. "As I said Jacob, Angel has a point. I got on to her for just talking two you guys. It's not fair that you **did **basically tell Bella the secret. So your going to be running extra patrols around La Push for the next two weeks." Jake was about to protest when Sam held his hand up.

"End of discussion."

No one said anything. The tention was so thick you could cut it with a butcher knife. Jake was glaring at me and I was glaring at him. Everyone jumped as my phone went off. I looked down and saw it was from Rei.

Hey, I can't come over. Ally needs help with something. Sorry :(

I sighed and looked at Emily. "Rei's gotta help Ally with something so she can't come." I looked back over at Sam. "Is it okay if I go home?"

He nodded. I jumped up and headed towards the door. As soon as I was outside, I heard yelling. I stopped for a second but then kept walking. I didn't want to know what it was about. I got into my truck and quickly drove home. Dad still wasn't home so the house was still quiet. I went upstairs and grabbed my guitar. I know it sounds stupid but when I'm upset, angry or sad, I sing.

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

That part of the song explained exactly how I felt at the moment. I kept strumming on my guitar until I heard a tap at my door. I stopped playing and looked up. Jacob was standing on my balcony! I set my guitar down and ran to the doors. I opened one and stepped outside. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have told Bella in the first place. Right after you left, I phased in the kitchen. Emily was pretty pissed off. Kept throwing things at me," he said, rubbing the back of his head. I snickered, that would have been funny to see. "But I just don't get why your so against me being friends with Bella."

I sighed and sat down. "Jake you don't get it. It's not that I'm against you being _friends."_ I turned and looked up at him. "I know your in love with her."

He sat down in the other chair. "So your mad that I'm in love with her?"

"Jake you don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Man, guys are stupid. I bit my tongue on what was running though my head. _You dont' see that I love you, you don't see that I imprinted on you and you don't see that I'm jealous. _Instead I said the other reason why I didn't like it.

"She's still in love with Edward. She's not over him, I don't think she ever will be." He grew tense when I said his name but I didn't stop. "Jacob she's holding on to him. Like he's...like he's air. Like if she lets go, she won't be able to breathe."

Jacob took a deep breath. "I can change that."

I sighed in frustration. "Jacob, you can't change the way a girl feels about someone. A girl's heart is complicated." I stood up and went to the rails of the balcony, leaning my arms on them. "We fall in love easily and it's hard to forget the first person we love. Everyone says that your first love with always have a place in your heart," I turned around and faced Jacob. "Edward still has Bella's heart. So there's no way she could give it to you."

Jake looked surprised at my little speech. But then again so was I. I had just defended Bella. Saying that Jacob couldn't have her as long as she still loved Edward. I must've been sick or something. Jake stood up and stood next to me. "I can't help it Angel. I think she may be the one."

Talk about rip my heart out and stomp on it. "Have you imprinted on her?"

He shook his head. "No and that's what's killing me. I want to imprint on her so badly." I sighed. "You know Jacob. There's other girls out there besides Bella. If you look close enough, she might be right under your nose."

He looked at me. "I don't see anyone but Bella. I love her Angel. I really love her."

I held back my tears. I stepped towards the door. "Well, see you later then." I said, trying to close the door. Jacob grabbed the door with his hand. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just go." Then I closed the door and waited for him to leave. He stood there for a minute, looking confused but he left. I dove to my bed and grabbed my phone.

_"What's up?"_ Ally asked.

I was crying by now. "I need you guys to come over," I cried. I heard a dial tone then saw Ally and Rei standing in my room. Ally sat next to me, stroking my hair. "Honey what's wrong?"

I laid down on my bed, "Jacob loves Bella. He's in love with her and he can't even see that I..." I sniffled. "That I..." Ally laid down next to me.

"It's okay. Just let it out." she whispered. Rei laid down in front of me. Ally wrapped her arm around me and I wrapped mine around Rei. I cried my eyes out for hours. I couldn't stop. It's just too hard to see your imprint in love with someone else. I loved Jacob yet he was in love with freakin' Bella Swan. I wanted to scream and kick Jacob's ass but I couldn't. I loved him too much to hurt him. I wanted him to be happy and if that meant letting him love Bella then I would let him love her.

Even if it killed me.

**Quite a bit of drama huh? Well, I'd like some reviews please! I want to know what you think of the story so far, so bye bye! :)**


	12. Everything I'm Not

**Hey Peoples! Would you all do me a favor, when you get to the part talking about the outfits, please go to my profile and look at the pics there? I can't describe an outfit to save my life and I'd like it if you could see what I'm actually trying to talk about. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Girl's Night Out!

I don't know how long I cried. But Rei and Ally stayed with me the whole time, handing me tissues and offering to kick Jacob's ass. After I calmed down, we all sat in the living room, eating Cookies and Cream ice cream. Ally looked at me.

"You know what we're gonna do tonight?"

I looked up and shook my head. "We're gonna get dressed up, we're gonna go to the mall, go out to eat, then we're going to the karaoke bar. You need some girl time and it's the perfect thing to distract you." She and Rei smiled while I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to do anything. Not for a while at least," I said, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. Ally and Rei looked at each other then looked at me. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the bathroom. "You take a shower while we get everything ready!" Rei called through the door. I beat on the door with my fist and began kicking it.

"Guys come on! Let me out!" I cried. I could hear them snickering through the door.

"Shower while I call Raven, she's coming too. And if you don't I'm gonna come in there!" Ally threatened. I jumped up and turned on the water.

"Don't even think about it you perv!" I shouted, yanking my top off. "Then get your ass in the shower!" Rei yelled. I grumbled as I undressed and stepped into the hot water.

**Outside the door:**

Ally pulled out her cell phone and hit three. "Raven, it's mom. Get over to Angel's house now. We're going out." she said then hung up. They looked up to see Raven looking nervous.

"What's going on?"

They quickly explained everything that had happened the last few days while she was away. "That bastard! Wait til I get my hands on him! And Bella!" she hissed, heading towards the door. Rei grabbed her arms and spun her around.

"Don't! Angel would just get mad at you for hurting Jacob."

"Dammit!" Raven mumbled. Ally smiled. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." Rei and Raven jumped up, very interested.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Sam and get him to get all the guys, including Jacob, to 'run into us' at the mall. That way once we've got Angel all dressed up and having a good time, Jacob will see what he's missing." Ally whispered with a devious look. Rei giggled.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" she said evilly, rubbing her hands together. Ally and Raven stared at her. "No more sugar for you." they mumbled.

**Okay, back to Angel:**

I quickly showered then got out, drying my body then wrapping my purple robe around me. I towel dried my hair and twisted the towel into it. I opened the door and went to my room. Raven, Rei, and Ally were sitting on my bed, sorting through their bags of make up. I groaned. They looked up and smiled. Raven launched herself at me. "Angel! I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I swear, just say the word and I'll break Jacob's legs." She offered, sitting me on the bed. I giggled but shook my head.

"I just wanna forget about him for a few hours. But I still have to call Sam and ask him if I can skip parol this one time." Ally held up her phone.

"Already did and he said it's perfectly fine. Apparently, everyone, not just us, is pissed at Jake." She threw the phone onto my pillows. "Anyway, that guy is erased from history for today. Now, we need to get you looking hot!" she exclaimed, pulling out some eye shadow. I sighed but obeyed. They were right, I needed a girl's night out. Ally and Raven worked on my make up and nails while Raven picked out an outfit for me. They wouldn't let me look into the mirror until I was through completely. After the make up, Rei grabbed a curling iron.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" I shrieked. Rei rolled her eyes. "I know your hair is naturally really curly, but tonight, it's gonna be wavy, so be quiet and trust me!" I groaned as she began curling my hair while Raven started painting my nails. "Guys if you spend your time getting me ready, you won't have time to get yourselves ready."

Ally smiled. "Honey, it's only gonna take up five minutes to get ready," then went back to grabbing clothes. Rei finished my hair and Raven finished my nails. "Okay, now it's time for the outfits." She tossed one to Rei, one to Raven and held mine up.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!" I yelled, backing away from them. Ally sighed in frustration. "Look, we would not let you go outside in something that didn't look good. I promise," she held up her pinky finger, "this is gonna look hot on you!" Rei and Raven nodded in agreement. I sighed and got up.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you three before tonight is up." I threatned, snatching the dress from Ally's hands. I slipped it on and grimaced. I was so use to wearing jeans, not a **_minidress! _**Ally zipped me up and handed me a pair of boots. I slid them on with no fight, finding that they came up to my knees. I turned and gasped. Those three were already ready!

Ally was dressed in dark grey skinny jeans with a black sleeveless top. The top had a strip down the middle with nothing but sparkles on it, on her feet were a pair of black heels. Like she needed them. She had a grey braclet on her right wrist and onyx earrings handing from her ears. In her hand she held a small dark green purse. I turned my attention to Raven and almost laughed. Raven's father would kill her if he saw this. She was in a tight dark purple and black corset that was tied around her neck and a short black a purple mini skirt. On her arms she had black arm warmers that came to her elbows and black ankle boots on her feet. Rei was in her signature look. A regular form fitting black t-shirt and a poofy black and pink skirt. She had on black checkered converses on her feet. "Wow, you guys look good." I complemented. Raven smirked. (**Outfits on profile**)

"Look in the mirror."

I turned and gasped. That couldn't have been me! The mirror showed a girl in a gold minidress, the middle silver and black, all covered in sparkles. She had on knee length boots that gave her a couple of inches in height and her hair was in flouncy waves. (**Think of the outfit Carrie Underwood wore in her video 'Undo It,' the one where she's singing on stage.**) The make up was smokey, highlighting her green eyes and there was soft red lip gloss on her lips. I turned to them. "Do I seriously look that good?"

They nodded. I was still in shock and turned back to the mirror. "Guys, I can't believe this." They came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my shouders. "Let's go have some fun." Rei said, leading us all ot the door. We walked outside and Ally's red, mustang convertable GT, sat waiting. I stopped.

"Your mustang? We're taking your **_mustang?" _**I squealed happily. She nodded. "Yep, special night calls for a special car. Hop in."

I climbed into the front seat while Raven and Rei climbed into the back. "So where are we going?" I asked as Ally started the car. She looked at me and grinned. "Seattle." Then we took off down the road, all of us squealing and laughing.

**The guys:**

Sam sighed as he hung up the phone. Ally had just called him and told him how Angel was doing. He was going to kill Jacob! But it still confused him. Angel had imprinted on him yet Jacob didn't feel it. The imprint was suppose to affect both people, not just one. He's have to talk to the elders about it later. Right now, he had to help Ally with her plan. He called all the guys to his house.

"Okay, so I'm giving you guys the day off. I'll cover the patrols," he said as they all sat down. Paul jumped up. "YES!"

Jared smiled. "Awesome! Now I can finally go to the mall and get that new video game!" He quickly raced to the door only to be stopped by Sam. "Hold it! Why don't you take everyone else with you?" Sam asked. Jared groaned. "Fine, get in the truck. And hurry up! I want that game!"

Everyone piled into the truck and headed off to the Seattle mall. Jacob then noticed something. "Hey, where was Angel? She wasn't there when Sam called."

Embry shrugged. "Probably hanging out with Ally and them."

They quickly pulled into the mall parking lot, all of them jumping out. "Hey, isn't that Ally's mustang?" Paul asked, pointing to a red car. "Yeah, she _never_ drives it unless it's a special day. Did something happen that we don't know about?" Jacob asked, looking worried. Everyone shook their heads.

"Don't know."  
"Beat's me."  
"I don't think so. Now let's go get me game!" Jared shouted, walking quickly to the mall. They laughed and followed.

**The girls: Angel's POV**

I laughed as Rei glared at Ally for dragging her into Victoria's Secrets. Rei despised that store. I turned to Raven. "This is awesome! Just what I needed." She smiled and hugged me. We saw Rei run out with a scared expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I snickered.

"Scary...undies..." she stammered, pointing to the store. Raven and I burst into laughter. Ally came out laughing. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

Rei turned to her. "Die demon," she hissed in a demonic voice. We laughed and headed to a different store. We had our arms linked and were constantly being pulled in different directions. All of a sudden, Ally stopped. "Hey, um. Why don't we go to the game store? I've been wanting to get another X-box game," she said, pulling us to a game store. I shook my head as she ran in. The rest of us sat outside waiting. Rei was still traumatized from Victoria's Secret and Raven and I were trying to cheer her up. Rei looked up and grinned. She sprung up and turned us around. "SHIT!" I hissed.

There, coming out of the store, was Ally. With Paul, Embry, Jared, and...Jacob! I quickly pulled Raven in front of me. "Hide me!" I squealed. Raven laughed but moved out of the way. I sent her a death glare. She grinned. "Hey guys!" she called. Kill me now!

They came closer but all stopped when they saw me. "Holy shit! Angel?" Embry asked, flabbergasted. I chuckled nervously, "Hey."

"Damn girl! You look hot!" Paul whistled, earning a slap on the back of the head from Ally. Jared smirked. "He's right though. You do look good."

I smiled. "Thanks. So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came so Jared could get some video game." Embry said. I nodded then turned to Jacob, who hadn't said anything. He was still staring at me, his mouth slightly opened.

**Jacob's POV**

_Holy Shit! That's Angel? She looks so good. I've never seen her in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt, now she's wearing a minidress and heels? Not that I'm complaining, she looks ho...no bad thoughts! Bad Jacob! She's your best friend! _I thought as I looked at Angel. I couldn't believe it was her. She looked gorgeous! I didn't even know she had a figure under all the clothes she wears! The dress she was wearing fit her like a glove, showing that she had an hourglass figure. The knee lengh boots she was wearing made her legs look like they were miles long. She looked, as Paul put it, hot! Angel stepped foward and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Jacob! Would you stop staring at me? I don't look that different."

"Yeah you do." I responded. She rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered, walking back to Ally, Rei, and Raven. "Can we please go? I'm hungry." She pleaded with them. They nodded, said bye and left. I was starting to feel really strange now. Like I wanted her to come back and not leave my side. I shook it off. _It's probably nothing _I told myself.

**Angel's POV**

"Did you guys know they were going to be here today?" I screeched as we got into the car. Ally laughed nervously. "Maybe."

I growled. "I'm going to kill you guys one day." I threatened. They all laughed and headed down the road to Chili's. We walked in, sat down and quickly ordered an appetizer, cheese fries. We all dove in. "Lord these are some of the best fries I've ever ate!" Rei moaned. I laughed.

"Really? Cause you say the exact thing about McDonald's fries." Everyone cracked up as Rei glared at me. "So seriously, did you guys know they were going to the mall today?" I asked, taking a sip of my water. Raven sighed.

"Yeah we knew. We came up with a plan to kind of...show Jacob what he was missing." Raven admitted. I wanted to be mad at them but I could understand what they were trying to do. I sighed. "Look, Jacob's in love with Bella. Not me. I don't think he'll ever see me other than anything as a friend. And I'm not going to try and make him choose between us. Because it'd be her. I know it."

Ally sighed in frustration, Rei looked mad, and Raven shook her head. No one said anything for a minute until our waiter came up. "So do you know what you'd like to order?"

Me - "Classic Bacon Burger please."  
Rei - "Flame Grilled Ribye. Medium well with a baked potatoe and broccoli please"  
Raven - "Fajita Trio please"  
Ally - "Margarita Grilled Chicken please"

The waiter quickly wrote down our orders and walked away, taking the empty plate that use to have fries on it away. Ally looked at me. "Hun, listen. You can't just give up on Jacob. Trust me, I know he likes you. He's just denying it."

I shook my head. "Look can we not talk about this right now? I thought we were suppose to be having fun, not talking about non-existant love life."

The silence was awkward.

"I like peanut butter!"

We all turned to Rei who was grinning like an idiot. "Random!" Raven called, cracking up into laughter. Ally and I joined in. Pretty soon all of us were laughing for no reason. The conversation quickly changed and we got back to talking about girl things. Our food came and we ate it quickly then paid and left. It was currently 7:00 at night and we were heading to the karaoke bar. We had come here before and had a ton of fun until Raven started making out with a guy, causing her dad to get pissed off. We literally had to drag him away from him.

Ally got us a tabel and signed us up for singing. We sat down, listening to everybody else, rating them good to horrible. And the guys we rated from not to hot. Yeah the guys may be hot but they couldn't sing to save their life. Our turn came so we all headed up on stage. Ally had me singing main vocals while they backed me up. I recognized the song as the music came on. _Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas_

_Oh no_  
_Don't go changing_  
_That's what you told me from the start_  
_Thought you where something different_  
_That's when it all just fell apart_  
_Like you're so perfect_  
_And I can't measure up_  
_Well I'm not perfect_  
_Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_  
_Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_Cause she's everything_  
_Everything I'm not_

It sounded right. Jacob and I wouldn't be together because all he wanted was Bella who was everything I wasn't.

_It's not like I need somebody_  
_Telling me where I should go at night_  
_Don't worry you'll find somebody_  
_Someone to tell how to live their life_  
_Cause your so perfect_  
_And no one measures up_  
_Yeah all by yourself_  
_You're all messed up_

Jacob had always been way too overprotective of me. Telling me I shouldn't do this and shouldn't do that.

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_  
_Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_Cause she's everything_  
_Everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute_  
_Because of you_  
_I never knew all the things that I had_  
_Hey don't u get it_  
_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight_  
_Cause this is my life_

As I sang the next verse, the guys walked in, their eyes coming to us on stage instantly. I locked eyes with Jacob as I sang the chorus again.

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_  
_Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_Cause she's everything_  
_Everything I'm not_

_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_  
_Cause the girl that you want_  
_she was tearing us apart_  
_Cause she's everything_  
_Everything I'm not _

I finished the song, still staring into Jacob's eyes. Everyone in the bar clapped and jumped to their feet. I smiled to all of them and quickly got off, heading towards the ladies room. But I didn't see the pair of eyes that looked at me and smiled. I smile that could chill your very bones.

**Okay there's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, been busy! So review and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye Bye :)**


	13. Do I say yes or no?

**Hey! I've got some bad news. I won't be able to update very often now. Since schools started, I've got all ap and pre ap classes and they take up a lot of time. So I may only update every once in a while. I"m sorry this one has taken so long and this chapter kind of speeds things up a bit but it's the best I can do right now. I'm half asleep right now but I love yall so much I'm staying up to update. I want to give a special thanks to:**

**ChibiCherry15**

**2010Camaro2SS and **

**dragonbreather4568!**

**You guys are awesome! Hope yall like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

A Chance to Escape

I came out of the bathroom to find the girls waiting on me. "Nice job hun. Haven't heard you sing that good in a while." Ally said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled as we walked to our table. "So where'd the guys go?" I asked.

Rei pointed to the door. "After you took off to the bathroom, Jacob looked really upset or something so they left. Guess he got the message." I nodded and sipped on my water. I honestly didn't want to hurt Jacob but I was sick and tired of him running after Bella. And if he couldn't see that I was suppose to be with him, not Bella, then I would just try and make him see that I wasn't going to even bother any more. I'm fifteen years old for crying out loud! I shouldn't be going crazy over a guy anyway. I looked out at the dance floor and laughed.

Raven had escaped for a bit and was now dancing with some random guy. I laughed because he looked lost, like he had no idea how to dance. Ally and Rei looked and began laughing as well. One thing about Raven, she's a really good dancer and even if you don't know what your doing, she's gonna dance until her feet come off. The song chanced to _I Can't Do This_ by Plumb and I jumped up. "I love this song!" I exclaimed, grabbing Rei's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. The strobe lights flashed all around as we danced. We didn't know what to do, just moved our bodies and laughed.

Rei grabbed my right hand in her left and dropped to the floor, pulling me with her. We jumped back up and switched hands, doing the same thing. I guess you could say that's one of our favorite dance moves. I looked up and saw Ally at the DJ's table, talking to him. "Oh crap! Ally's requesting a song!" I yelled. Rei turned to look then turned back to me with wide eyes. Last time Ally requested a song, it ended up being _Animals _by Nickleback. I snickered at the memory. The song chanced to _Sex _by Nickleback. I squealed and began dancing.

Before I knew it, I was dancing with some random guy. Let me tell you this, he could Move! His hands were on my waist, holding me to him as we danced together. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck as we danced. I smiled as the song ended. I turned around and had to stop myself from gasping out loud. It was Trevor Micheals! He went to my school and had three classes with me. Thing was, I never really talked to him. He was really shy and didn't have many friends. "Trevor?"

He smiled. "Hey Angela. How've ya been?" I could hear his southern accent clear through the loud music. He had transfered from Texas in seventh grade and I guess he never really lost it. I shrugged. "Been better. What are you doing here?"

"Got bored at home so I came here. It's the only place close to a club and it's the best place to dance." I was surprised. I figured he liked to stay home and study or something. I smiled.

"You like dancing?"

He nodded. "Took lessons since I was four. Ballet, ballroom, hip hop. All that stuff."

"That is so cool!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand and led him back to our table. We would be able to hear better back there. He sat down next to me, "So did your friends bring you here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they practically kidnapped me, dressed me up, and took me on a girl's night out." I looked at him. "Do any of your friends do that?"

He shook his head. "My friends would rather saw their own arms off then come here and dance or sing in front of anyone. So I'm usually by myself." He chuckled. I chuckled with him. Soon we were both laughing uncontrollably for no reason. I clutched my side as my laughed subsided and wiped away a tear. "I have no idea why I'm laughing," I gasped. Trevor nodded.

"Me either but I really don't care. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." He whispered, gently moving a piece of hair away from my face. I felt a pain in my chest. I knew it was from the imprint. I wasn't suppose to be with any other guys but if Jacob didn't feel the imprint and wasn't affected by it, why was it affecting me? I pulled back a bit. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I nodded. "Trevor, your a really nice guy but I'm kind of... with someone." It was half way true. I was **suppose **to be with someone. He was just being a stubborn jerk! Trevor nodded. "Sorry. It's just..." Oh crud, please don't say it. "I've liked you for a long time, Angela." CRAP! I was hoping he wouldn't say that. UGH!

I smiled softly. "I"m really sorry. We can still be friends if you want. If you ever want to go out dancing, just call me." I offered. He smiled and nodded. Ally chose that moment to come up.

"Yo! What's up kids?" She wrapped her arm around me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Watch it hun. The imprints gonna hurt you if you try and get together with another guy," she warned. I nodded but shook my head.

"Don't worry Ally. We friends. Oh, Trevor, this is Ally. Ally this is Trevor. He goes to school in La Push." I introduced them. Ally smiled and waved her hand slightly. Trevor smiled awkwardly and waved back. I tried not to laugh at his face but it was really hard! He looked like Ally was stabbing him with her mind. Rei walked up and immediantly glared at Trevor.

"Trevor," she hissed. He jumped up.

"Rei." He acknowledged. "I forgot that you were friends with Angela."

She growled and started towards him. I grabbed her arm and pulled. "Woah! What's going on?" She stopped and turned to me.

"Remember when I told you about the guy that called me a boy? Because of my short hair? And how I chased him down and tackled him?" She pointed to Trevor. "That's him."

Crud! Rei hated this guy with passion then. Last year, Rei had come into English, pissed off. When I asked her what was wrong, she turned to me and said, "Someone said I looked like a boy. Unless these," she said, guestering to her breasts, "are fake, I Am Not A BOY!"

I ended up falling out of my seat from laughing but I promised her if I ever found out who it was, I'd kick their ass for her. And I was just dancing with him. I'm in deep shit.

I chuckled nervously. "Wow. Um, Trevor, that was you?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. He nodded.

"I call them as I see them."

Uh oh. Rei jumped at him, throwing a punch in his face and landing perfectly. Ally and I looked at each other then grabbed her arms. "Rei! Calm down!" Raven shouted, running over to where we were standing. I looked up at Trevor and cringed. His nose was bleeding, droplets of blood had dropped onto his shirt. He glared at her then turned his gaze to me. He gave me a look that made me want to crawl under a hole and die. Then he walked away, causing Rei to scream at him.

"Get your ass back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

We held her back and sat her down. "Rei Onyx Corvin! If you don't calm yourself down, I'm going to kick your ass right here in front of everyone!" Ally threatened. Rei shut up immediantly, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed and chugged my water. "Can you go get the car ready? It's late and I'm tired. And I'm sure that if we don't leave soon, Rei's gonna end up killing someone." I asked Ally. She nodded then turned to Raven.

"Do Not Let her out of Your site!" She ordered then turned and left. After she was gone, Raven turned around. "Hey."

Rei looked up. "Awesome punch!" She held her fist up. Rei smiled and smacked it with her own. I rolled my eyes as I giggled.

"Miss?"

I looked up and found a woman standing at our table. She was dressed in a suit, way to formal for this place. "Yes?"

She held up her hand. "My name is Regina Cretikos, I'm with the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. I heard you singing up on stage and I would like to talk to you about coming and studying with us. Full scholarship."

OH...MY...GOD!

I was speachless as I shook her hand. "Ummm. Wow, really? But I'm only fifteen!"

She smiled. "We can hold a spot for you until you turn sixteen (**I have no idea how this works, making it up completely. By the way, the Regina chick, I'm using her from Another Cinderella Story. Fake woman!**)" I could bearly breathe.

"Here's my card. Call me when you get a chance." She smiled. "I do believe you would like attending our school." Then she walked away.

I stood there, too stunded to move. Ally came up and looked at me.

"Angel? Are you okay? Hello!" she waved her hand in front of me. I swallowed.

"I just got offered to attended the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts!" I squealed. Ally's mouth hung open. "No way!" She squealed with me. Raven and Rei stood up.

"She just offered you a FULL SCHOLARSHIP!" Raven squealed. We all began jumping up and down squealing like idiots. I'm sure the entire place was looking at us like we were crazy. Ally stopped.

"What about Jacob?"

I stopped. Jacob. How could I forget about him? The guy I had been in love with for so long, the guy I had imprinted on. My face fell. "I don't know." I looked up at Ally. "Ally...I've only dreamed of going to this school. And she just offered me a chance to go. How can I say no to that?"

She stared at me. "I know Jacob's being an ass to you right now, but how can you leave him behind? He's still your best friend. And it would crush him if you left. It would crush the whole pack. They need you Angel." She touched my shoulder.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into staying. I'm just trying to tell you that you have things to concider before you jump the gun. Let's go home." Then she walked away, Rei and Raven following her. I followed slowly. Damn it. I hated it when she was right. I had a duty to the pack. They were my family and I couldn't just up and leave them. But this chance. It's a once and a lifetime chance. And I've been offered it.

How can I say no? But then again, how can I say yes?

I sighed as I got in the car. I didn't say anything as we drove. Ally dropped me off then drove off. I walked in the house slowly, then upstairs to my bedroom. I saw dad's stuff in the living room. He must have been asleep, otherwise, he would have been waiting for me to come in. I stipped out of my outfit and got into the shower. I spent at least an hour in there, just thinking. I then got out and threw on a pair of short and a cami. Placing the card on the table, I grabbed my phone. I had three missed calls and one voice mail. All from Sam.

I grimanced as I listened. He was gonna be mad.

_"Angel, it's Sam. Listen, I know your out with the girls right now but when you get home, I need to talk to you as soon as you can call me." _I could hear him taking a deep breath. "_Angel, Harry Clearwater died today. He had a heart attack. Just call me when you can. Or come by when you get the chance. Hurry up kid."_

I sank to the floor, dropping my phone onto the ground. Harry died? He and dad were friends, good friends. I ran to dad's room, threw open the door and switched on the light. He wasn't there but there was a note on his bed. It said that he was at Sue's, that he'd come home in the morning. I felt horrible. I had been out having fun with my friends when Harry died. That must have been why the guys showed up. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it.

"I"m such a freaking idiot!" I screamed as I walked back to my room. I slammed the door and turned around, screaming in the process.

Jacob was in my room. He was sitting on my bed, his head in his hands. "Jake?" My voice cracked. He looked up, I could see tears in his eyes. "You heard?"

I nodded. "That's why you guys came wasn't it?" He nodded and stood up. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have left right then and there." He hugged me back but sighed, then pushed me back a bit. "Angel, I need to talk to you."

My breath quickened. "What's wrong?"

He looked down. "It's Bella. She left. She's gone to Italy to save _Edward_." He hissed his name and began shaking. I grabbed his arms.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me, tears falling from his face. "I tried to tell her I loved her and she just left. She didn't care." And the tears came pouring down. He grabbed me and cried into my shoulder. I held him, cursing Bella damn Swan.

Bella was breaking his heart, while he was breaking mine.

**Okay peoples, that's all for now. I need some help. Should Angel accept the chance to go to the Manhatten academy or not? Tell me your answer because it will help. So review please! Bye bye! :)**


	14. Decision's Made and She Needs to Know

**Hey sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School's been crazy and I've been really busy. Me updating is gonna be rare for a while but I will not abandon this or my other story! I promise I will update whenever I get the chance. But to make me happy, would all of you please review? (puppy dog eyes) Please? Enjoy the chapter! :)**

I stayed with Jacob the whole night. I held his hand as he told me what happend. How she had jumped off the cliff, how Alice had come back, how Jacob had practically told her that he loved her and he would wait for her, then she just ran off to Italy to save Edward. If it weren't for the face that Bella is friends with Ally, I may have killed her a long time ago. Just hearing Jacob cry and his voice break as he explained all of this to me made my own heart break. I held Jacob as he cried, I said all the comforting words I could think of, but it didn't help. Jacob stood up.

"I just don't get it Angel! Why the hell does she still love him? After all he's done to her?" He went outside and stood at my balcony. I followed him, rubbing his back as I spoke.

"I've told you before Jacob. Girls are complicated. We always want the thing that's bad for us. Bella wants Edward because he's...well, Edward. She shouldn't though because of all the things that could go wrong, he could lose control one day, he could hurt her without even trying. But she doesn't care. She loves him. And it's true what people say, love does blind you. All you see is your love for that person, you don't care about their faults, only them." I was surprised by what came out of my mouth. Where the hell did that come from? Jacob looked equally surprised. His mouth hung open for a few seconds before it closed.

"Yeah but why can't she see? I'm so much better for her than he is. He has to be so carefull with her because he could kill her if he didn't watch himself. I couldn't."

Yeah well why can't _you_ see that _I'm _freakin in love with you? God guys are so stupid! I sighed. "Jake, I honestly can't help you there." I answered honestly. How could I help him? I mean, call me selfish but I don't care. There was no way I was going to help him win over the girl that was going to take him completely for me. I know I'm suppose to have his best interest at heart but hello! What about me? I'm hurting here too! He shook his head.

"It's okay, Angel." He looked at me, my favorite smile on his face. "Your a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I held onto him for dear life, savoring this moment as best as I could. I buried my face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Pine and spices, I loved it. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he let go. He gently cupped my cheek in his hand. "I gotta go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded as he jumped off and ran into the woods. The second he was gone, I ran back into my room and slammed the door closed. My hands flew to my hair, tugging it slightly. "Damn it!" I screamed. I threw myself onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. Life was so freaking complicated! I held the pillow to my chest as I cried. Cried myself to sleep that is.

I woke up the next morning with a major head ache and blood shot red eyes. I took a shower, then threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I saw dad when I went downstairs. I threw myself into his arms, buring my face in his chest. He hugged me back hard. Harry was one of his close friends; I couldn't even imagine what he was feeling. Plus I had missed him. I pulled back and grabbed an apple, sitting down. Dad must have noticed my eyes. "Jacob?" he asked.

I looked up confused. I hadn't even told him about Jacob yet. "Billy told me. Trust me, I think everyone in the pack is ready to pound some sense into his head, honey." I smiled slightly. He ruffled my hair then kissed my cheek. "Harry's funeral is this Saturday." I nodded. He put his paper down and looked at me.

"Angel? I found a card in your room for someone named Regina Cretikos. Can you tell me what that was?" I sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, she works at the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. She... she offered me a full scholarship." Dad didn't say anything. But then a smile found its way to his face. "Honey, that's amazing!" He picked me up in a hug, spinning me around. I giggled as he set me down. "What did you say?"

"That's just it. I'd have to leave. For two years. I'd end up leaving everyone. You, the girls, the pack, Jacob..." I whispered Jacob's name. He nodded slowly then covered my hand with his. "Angel, I know you don't want to leave everyone. But I know you've wanted to go to this school for a long time. But you need to do what's best for you, okay?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead then headed for his room. "I'm going to get some sleep so I'll see you later tonight, kay?"

"Kay!" I answered as he closed his door. I was alone in the kitchen now. It was quiet, too quiet for my liking. I hopped up and slipped on my shoes, heading for the door, my keys in hand. I drove to Emily's, walking in without knocking. Emily was in the kitchen as usual, Sam sat at the table, reading the paper. Emily saw me coming and quickly wrapped me in a hug. "Sam heard everything Jacob was thinking last night. Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked as I sat down by Sam, who put down the paper to look at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it suppose to hurt this bad Sam?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes and I think I've finally figured out why it hasn't seemed to affect Jacob." I leaned foward, eager for the answer.

"The elders seem to think that because your half were-wolf, the imprint doesn't exactly work the same way. You imprinted on Jacob but it affects you more than it does him." I was suddenly angry. "So your saying because I'm only half, my other half doesn't feel the imprint at all? That's not fair!" I snapped. My hands balled into fist as the anger spread through me. Why the hell was I always getting screwed on this stuff? I stood up. "Why me Sam? Why did this happen to me?" I wailed, tears coming to my eyes. Emily came over to me and wrapped me in a hug as I cried into her shoulder.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I've just been so frustrated lately." I explained as I sat down. Sam nodded.

"I understand. It happens to all of us." I shook my head.

"Sam, I'm frustrated because I've got a really big choice to make right now." He and Emily looked confused. I sighed. "I've been offered a full scholarship to the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. And I want it. I want to take it." Sam's mouth hung open.

"Angel. Are you saying you want to leave?"

I sighed. "Sam, I'm sorry. And I know you probably think I'm being selfish but I'm sorry. I've dreamed of going to this school and I've got a chance. I know that it would mean leaving the pack for almost two years but..." I couldn't finish. I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to say I could be able to get away from Jacob for a while. Give us both time to sort things out. Sam put his head in his hand. "Angel, I don't know what I should say. I'm proud that you've been offered a chance to go there but I'm pissed as hell that you want to leave us. We're your family."

"My dad's my family too. He's excited for me. He wants me to go." I argued. He nodded. "I know that. But you'd be leaving the pack. We need you."

I suddenly got angry. "How? How do you need me? I can't phase, I can't talk to the rest of the pack if a vampire shows up, I can't even kill a vampire! What the hell good am I to this damn pack? Huh? I got screwed on the genetics crap, I'm only half werewolf! What good am I?" I screamed. Sam looked shocked. I had never told anyone how I really felt, how I felt that I wasn't suppose to be in the pack. I turned around and stormed out before he could stop me. I ran back home; I'd get my truck later. I needed to run off some steam. I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't tell where I was anymore. But I knew I was still in La Push. I recognized the beach.

I sat down in the sand and watched the waves. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I began to think. Why should I stay with the pack? It's like I said, how can I help? I can't phase into a werewolf so how can I comunicate with my brothers? I can't kill a vampire because I don't have any sharp claws or teeth to rip it apart with. All I can do is defend myself long enough until one of the pack comes. It's not fucking fair! I hate it! My thoughts stopped as I smelt something.

Vampire.

I jumped up and looked around. There, down the beach, not far from me, was the vampire we had been hunting. Victoria, as Bella called her. Why the hell didn't I smell her sooner? I could see her smiling, her discusting fangs showing. She stepped foward. "Your one of the dogs that's been chasing me."

I had never heard her speak before. It sounded like her voice should belong to some sweet little girl, not a evil being like her. "Watch it, bloodsucker." I hissed, preparing myself for a fight. She stepped closer, smiling. "I heard your little argument with your leader. Your right, you don't belong with them. Only a half-ling."

Damn it! She was coming closer and I knew I couldn't kill her myself! "I'll make you a little deal, pup. Give me the girl and I'll leave. I won't come back and I won't harm another human. Here that is." That bitch! She was trying to cut a deal with me. I shook my head.

"No way, leech. Not only do I know your lying, but I wouldn't give Bella to you even if you killed me."

She laughed. The sound made my skin crawl. "Why not? If she was out of the way, then you could finally be with your true love Jacob."

My breath stopped. How the hell did she know about that? "She still loves Edward. Anyone can see that. Except your Jacob can't. He's addicted to her like an alcoholic is addicted to the sweetest of wine. He'll never be able to see past her. You'll never get your chance as long as she's still around." She was now circling me as she talked. I was frozen, knowing everything she said was true. Tears built up in my eyes as I listened to what she said. Jacob would never be able to see past Bella. She was all he saw.

A single tear slipped down my cheek. I felt a ice cold hand on my cheek. "Don't cry, dear. I can easily," she whispered, "solve both of our problems in seconds. All you have to do, is give me Bella." I sniffled. I flexe my right hand.

"Shut up...YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I screamed as I whirled around and slammed my hand into her face. I felt a crack. A firery pain spread through my whole arm. _Shit, I broke my hand!_ I thought as I held my hand to my chest. She looked shocked for a moment before her once smiling face turned to hatred. "You should have accepted my offer." She growled, bending down into a pouncing position. _Shit! Sam! Guys? Where the hell are you when I need you? _

I closed my eyes for a split second. I opened them up and saw Victoria fighting with a wolf. One that was grey with black spots. "Embry!" I screamed when I realized who it was. He didn't do anything but attack her. She laughed as he went for her arm. Before I could even blink she was gone, her laughter still echoing through the area. The wolf turned to me, a scared expression on it's face. "Go change back." I begging, my voice breaking.

He nodded and sprinted off to the woods. Seconds later, Embry came running out. I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Angel! What the hell happened? Why didn't you call one of us?" I pulled back, pissed off.

"In case you haven't noticed Embry, I can't exactly do that concidering I can't phase!" I snapped. He seemed taken back at me. I never snapped at Embry. Of all the guys in the pack, Embry was the one who could always calm me down. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Em." I sniffled. Damn tears! Stay inside my eyeballs for once! "Angel."

I looked up. "What happened?"

"I ran off from Sam's 'cause I got pissed and came here. Some how, Victoria managed to get close to me before I could smell her. She didn't attack me though. She...talked to me. Made me an offer." I explained, not looking at him.

"An offer? What kind of an offer?" His voice was unsure, nervous. "She said that if I gave her Bella, she's take care of her and leave. Saying that it would solve both of our problems."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

I looked up and glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I SAID EMBRY? I'M NOT SOME TRAITOR! I MAY HATE BELLA'S GUTS BUT I'M NOT JUST GOING TO HAND HER OVER TO SOME BLOODSUCKER! THANKS FOR TELLING ME HOW YOU REALLY THINK OF ME!" I shouted. I saw that Embry was trembling. I took a step back just to be safe. I had learned the hard way when I stood next to one of the guys when they got to close. Paul had accidently phased too close to me and scratched up my left arm. Nothing too bad but it was enough for me to know to back up. Embry calmed down when he saw me taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Angel. I'm just pissed! That damn leech tried using Jacob to get to you!" He hissed. I nodded.

"How do you think I felt?" I whispered. His expression grew soft. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Angel. I wish I could help you. I really do." he muttered. I nodded into his chest, trying to hold the tears back. I pulled back.

"I don't think I'll have to deal with it that much longer." He looked confused. I explained my story to him, hoping he wouldn't be like Sam and try and stop me. He wasn't. "Wow. That's amazing. But are you really going to take it?"

I nodded. "I think I am. Of course I'm not leaving yet. I have to be sixteen first. Which is in a month. So after my birthday, I'm going to leave. And I won't be back for two years. I'll keep in touch but I probably won't come to visit unless I have to. I don't think I could handle it." I responded. He nodded.

I took a deep breath. Well. I guess my decisions been made. I'm going to New York.

I'm happy to say that Sam eased up, saying he understood, that I need time to sort things out. I had told the girls who were happy but sad. In all honesty, I told everyone but Jacob. I knew he would try and stop me if he knew. I had also made everyone promise not to say a word about it around him, not to even think about it when they were patrolling. Over the course of weeks, Leah and Seth Clearwater joined the pack. Yeah. There was anothe female in the pack besides me. We had become really good friends, she just hated that I didn't phase. But there's one thing that pissed me off most of all.

Damn Bella Swan started a damn war. After she came back with Edward, we found out that Victoria was staring a newborn vampire army. All to kill Bella. So now we all had to prepare for that. I was sitting at Emily's munching on an apple. "You okay?" she asked, popping some muffins out of a tin. I shook my head.

"I'm beyond pissed off. She is causing so much trouble and I am ready to kill her for it." I hissed as I swallowed my apple. Emily sighed. "I know. But we promised we'd help them. Oh," She turned around and aimed her spatula at me. "You better be nice today. Jacob's bringing Bella over again." I groaned.

"He's always bringing her over here!" I whined.

"Yeah I'm getting sick of the smell. I have to take five showers just to get it off me." I looked and saw Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry coming in. Leah and Seth followed. They had been training them in phasing for the past two weeks. Leah still had trouble with it because of the whole Sam and Emily thing. I handed her a muffin as she sat down. She smiled at me before taking it and shoving it into her mouth. I looked at Paul. "You mean you _acutally_ shower? I had no idea!" I gasped sarcastically.

He threw a muffin at my head but I caught it and began shoving it into my mouth. "Shut it, _Angela_. But I'm with you, I hate it when she comes over." I smiled and smacked his fist. We fought like crazy but Paul was one of the coolest guys in the pack. I heard a truck pull up. "They're here." I groaned. No one said anything as Bella and Jacob walked in.

"Hey guys!" Jacob called happily, snatching a few muffins from the plate. Bella smiled shyly. I rolled my eyes. I'm sorry but I hate this chick's guts. Leah saw me and whispered so low only the pack could hear.

"If you want, I could grab a shovel and she could _mysteriously_ disappear." She offered. Everyone but Jacob and Sam snickered. "Leah." Sam said warningly. She flipped him off. Everyone laughed at that.

"Leah, take that back now." Jacob growled. She smiled. "Why, I have no idea what your talking about? Do you know what he's talking about Angel?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Why no I don't Leah. I guess Jacob's just hearing things." He growled.

"Why do you two have to be such bitches?"

I stood up. "Why do you have to be such an idiot? I don't know why you even bring her" I said, pointing a finger at Bella, "over here."

"Angel," Sam warned. I glared at him. "No Sam, I need to get this out of my system before I expload." I heard Jared mumble to Paul, "Five bucks on Angel." I'd kick his butt later.

"Get what out?" Jacob growled.

I smiled. "That your a fucking idiot." Everyone gasped. I hated the f-word and never used it unless I was really pissed off. "You know that she's just going to drop you when this whole thing is over like she did last time." I turned my attention to Bella. "You didn't see it because you didn't care. How hurt he was when you left him on your doorstep when you left to get Edward. How heartbroken he was, how he cried for hours..."

"Shut up Angel!" Jacob yelled. I turned to him.

"No she needs to hear this! He cried for hours! Hours! Asking why you could love him instead of Edward! And now you come back and bring an entire fucking war with you? You involve us in a war that we shouldn't even be in! And I swear, if I wasn't such a nice person, I would have handed you over to Victoria weeks ago! But I didn't because I know how much you mean to Jacob and I would _never_ do _anything _to hurt him. Unlike you." I turned to Sam.

"I'm leaving as soon as this damn wars over. And don't expect to see me again for a long time!" I snapped, walking past Jacob and out the door, ignoring the calls behind me.


	15. The Truth

**Hey peoples! I'm sorry it's been so long! School is killing me, I swear the teachers are out to get me. lol. So here's the newest chapter and it's the longest so far. I figured you guys deserved it for putting up with the long wait. I think you'll be very happy with it. Don't forget to review!**

It's been two weeks since I've seen anyone from the pack. Well, minus Embry and Quil. I see Jared and Paul at school and Sam when I'm shopping. Leah and I hang out on the weekeneds and Seth tags along sometimes. Okay, I've seen everyone but Jacob since that big blow up at Sam's house. It hurt. It hurt being away from him for so long but I couldn't do it anymore. He had chosen Bella over me, over the pack, heck, he'd probably chose her over Billy if push came to shove.

It was Friday morning. My stupid alarm clock woke me up at 6:15 on the dot like usual. I groaned as I turned it off and stretched. Tonight was our meeting with the Cullen's to practice for the war. Alice said that it should be happening soon, she's not sure exactly when but soon. I quickly pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red shirt with a jean vest. I slipped on some flats as I headed toward my dresser. I applied some black eyeliner and some mascara. I ran my brush through my hair as I headed out my door. Dad was already gone to the office. It sucked that I didn't get to see him that much but he made up for it when he had the time. We had so much fun watching movies and going out, like bowling or paint ball.

Rei was riding with me today so I had to leave early to get her. Ally and Raven go to school in Forks with the rest of the Cullens. Rei is allowed on to La Push because she's half werewolf and she also doesn't want me to be lonely with all the guys so she goes to school with me. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I headed out the door and to my truck. Once inside, I cranked up the heat because it had been really cold lately. I had my Ipod plugged in and playing a playlist as I drove to the boarder. Just because Rei goes to school with me doesn't mean she lives in La Push. In her words, she's 'scared the really tall guys are gonna break down my door and eat me when I'm dead asleep.'

I don't get it but I don't dare question her. Trust me, when she's pissed, run. Run and don't look back. Rei was waiting with her arms crossed, smiling. I giggled as she got into the truck. "What?" She asked, buckling her seat belt. I guestered toward her outfit. She was wearing some black leggins with a jean skirt, a lime green and black striped shirt and purple high tops. She looked down and looked back up with a questioning look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just not use to seeing you in neon." I joked. She glared then playfully shoved me. "Shut up." she mumbled. I laughed as I took off towards the school.

"Did you do last night's geometry homework?" I asked. She looked down. "I'll take that as a no." I sighed.

"It wasn't my fault! Mrs. Standley is an evil teacher! Evil I tell you! She's the devil's wife!" She wailed. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. Mrs. Standley was our geometry teacher. The sad thing was she was also our old algebra teacher then switched to geometry. So we got her two years in a row! Life sucked sometimes.

"You probably didn't study for the biology test today either, did you?"

She didn't say anything. I turned my head very slowly. "Rei..."

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" she cried. I glared at her then turned my attention back to the road. "Rei Corvin! You better pray I don't tell Ally about this! You know she'd kick your ass if she knew!" I threatened. Rei put on her puppy dog face.

"Please don't Angel." she begged. I kept my eyes on the road. I didn't want to give into her. She knew the puppy dog look was my weakness. I didn't say anything as I pulled into the parking lot of the school. I didn't even look at her until I got out of the truck and found her inches from my face. "Gah!" I yelped.

"I"m sorry Angel. I promise I'll do better. Just don't tell Ally!" she begged, her hands clasped together in front of her. I took one look at her face and broke.

"Okay, okay! Just stop doing that face!" I hissed, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. She squealed and threw herself at me, wrapping me in a hug and almost knocking me over.

"Thank you!" she squealed in my ear. I growled and pushed her off of me.

"Your welcome. Damn I think you busted me ear drum. How can such a tiny person be so loud?" I wondered. Rei shrugged and then looped her arm through mine as we walked towards the building. The parking lot was full of kids, all standing around like they had nothing better to do. I rolled my eyes as I passed the cheerleaders, doing their stupid cheers.

"I swear, I'm going to commit suicide if I have to listen to them another day." Rei moaned. I stiffled a laugh as I walked inside and headed to the locker Rei and I shared. There was one little problem though: Jacob's locker was right next to mine. And he and Embry were standing there!

"Damn it!" I muttered as we got closer. Rei saw and then her eyes grew very dark. I had told Rei, Ally, and Raven what had happened at Sam's and Rei promised the next time she saw him, she'd either rip off his manhood or pumble him into the ground. I like both ideas really. I sighed. "Rei, not today." She wimpered, her face falling. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I stood two feet from him as I opened my locker.

"Hey Angel!" Jacob greeted. _Stupid jerk! Acting like nothing happened! _I thought. I turned and smiled at Embry.

"Hey Embry, what's up?" I turned back to my locker and took out my World History book. "Are you still ignoring me Angel?" Jacob asked. I could hear the irritation in his voice. Okay, I _have_ seen Jacob lately, but I've been ignoring him completely. I barely even _look_ at the guy. I shut the locker as Rei grabbed her English book. Turning to face Embry, I smiled.

"So did you do your geometry homework last night? Cause someone" I glared at Rei who looked down "Didn't do hers. Again." Embry chuckled nervously.

"Um, yeah I did. You did your too, didn't you Jake?" I glared at him. Couldn't even count on Embry to help me out. Jake smiled.

"Yep!" I tried so hard not to punch him. I sighed.

"I gotta go. Mrs. Garrat wanted me in Chior early." I said goodbye to Rei and Embry then walked off not even acknowledging Jacob's presence.

**Jacob's POV**

I sighed in frustration. Angel had been ignoring me for the past two weeks and it was driving me insane. Everytime I even thought about her, I got this small feeling of pain in my chest. She was my best friend and I was losing her. I looked over and saw Rei was standing there, glaring daggers at me. I slowly covered my manhood with my book. I knew she hated my guts and I knew what she was capable of. "Rei?" I asked.

She growled and stepped foward, jabbing a finger into my face. "You listen and you listen good Jacob Black! I'm getting really tired of seeing Angel being hurt like this. If you know what's good for you, you will leave her alone. She deserves way better than you yet she won't listen to me or Raven about it." she threatened. For such a small girl, she was really scary.

"Wait. Deserves better than me? What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "None of your damn business!" Then she walked off. I shuddered and turned to Embry. "What did I ever do to her?" He shook his head.

"You messed with her best friend that's what." He sighed. "Jacob, maybe you should try seeing things through Angel's eyes. Maybe then you'd understand why she's acting the way she is." He patted my back then went off to his first class. As I headed towards mine, I began thinking. Why was Angel getting so mad at me? Was it because of Bella? Was Angel jealous? My thoughts were interrupted as I passed the chior room. I heard someone singing and recognized it as Angel's voice. I'd recognize her voice from a million miles away.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doing it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

If she stayed in the music business, she would get very far. Which is what scared me most. I didn't want her to leave. After what she said two weeks ago at Sam's house, about her leaving when the wars over, I had been thinking about it more than anything. What did she mean? Was she going to leave forever because of me? I felt a twinge of pain in my chest again. I had been getting these chest pains for the past couple of weeks. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't go to the doctor to get it checked out. The doctor would end up freaking out because of my insanely high temperature. I shrugged off the thought as I walked away to my first class.

**Angel's POV**

I smiled as I walked out of the Chior room. Mrs. Garrat had called me in early because she wanted me to work the solo part in the song we were working on in class. I had been having trouble with the chorus and I had finally nailed it! I was so happy, I practically skipped to my first class. I didn't even care that it was Spanish. The day passed quickly then lunch came. They were serving fish sticks in the cafeteria. Yuck! Luckly, I had brought my lunch.

I sat down at my usual tabel Rei and I shared. Every now and then, her boyfriend, Lucas would join us. And yes, strangely, he's just like her. A hybrid. Rei sat down just as I opened my box and pulled out a turkey sandwhich, a bag of chips, a bottle of water, five cookies, and two cupcakes. The sweets came from Emily of course. The woman had baked her way into my heart. I smiled as I saw Rei eyeing one of the cupcakes. I chuckled as I handed her one. She squealed as she took it, licking the icing off the top. "Thanks Angel!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. She had a dollop of icing on her nose. I wiped it off with my napkin, "No problem. Emily's cupcakes are the best in the world." I commented, taking a bite of my sandwhich. Rei set her's down and pointed. I turned and saw that Jacob, Embry, and Quil were heading to our table. I turned back and cursed. There were three empty seats! I groaned inwardly as they sat down. "Hey guys!" Quil greeted.

I nodded at him and Embry but ignored Jacob. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he looked a little hurt. But I wasn't giving in. Sorry. Honestly, it got really awkward. No one really said anything, except for Rei trying to joke and make everyone laugh. It worked for a bit but then we all went back to being as silent as the dead. I was relieved when the bell rang. I rushed out of there like a bat out of hell. The rest of the day, I tried to avoid Jacob which wasn't easy. He's in my last three classes and sits either in front of me or behind me. Do you know how hard it is trying to concentrate when there's a guy behind you poking you in the back or throwing a paper ball at you? Or turning around and waving a hand in front of you face every ten minutes?

It's really annoying. I'm surprised I didn't snap his arm like a twig.

When the bell rang that ended the day, I ran so fast I thought my legs were going to slip from under me. But it didn't really matter. I'd have to see him tonight when we went to see the Cullens. Well it'd be his wolf form but still him! Rei stayed after school to hang out with Lucas so I didn't have to wait for her, I just took off for home. When I got there, dad was waiting with a sandwhich waiting for me. I smiled as I walked in and saw the food. Dad knew I liked to eat a snack after school. Plus, it gave us time to talk.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing Jacob tried to speak to you again?"

I nodded and bit into the sandwhich. He sighed.

"Angel. You can't ignore him forever. He's your imprint."

I swallowed. "Yeah? Well apparently it doesn't affect him like it does me. Just because I'm only half werewolf. So I figured that if I could just ignore him long enough until I have to leave, I'll be okay."

"But here's the thing: your not allowed to attend the school until your sixteen. Which isn't for a four months. Are you just going to ignore him until then?" Uh oh. This is the part I was dreading.

"About that." I chuckled nervously. "I...kind of...sort of...!" I rushed out. He looked confused at first, then a little angry. "Would you care to repeat that? Slower?"

I sighed. "I called Aunt Evi and she said I could stay with her until my birthday and then go to the school."

3 2 1

"ANGELA NICOLE JARETH! I SHOULD GROUND YOU RIGHT NOW! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS? THE DAY YOU LEFT?"

"I'm sorry dad! I was going to tell you, honest! I just didn't know when."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Angela, I understand that you're very hurt and upset right now. But planning to leave four months before your even old enough to go to this school?" He looked at me. "The only way I would even consider that is if you tell Jacob what's really going on."

I felt all the air in my body leave. "Dad. You can't be serious."

He shook his head. "I'm 100% serious. If you really want to leave that badly, you'll tell Jacob everything. It's up to you." Then he left.

DAMN IT! Why do dad's have to be so freaking difficult? I finished the sandwhich and went upstairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and flung myself onto my bed. Why did dad want me to tell Jacob so badly? Was he hoping Jacob would convince me to stay?

I sat up. "I'm such an idiot!" If Jacob knew, he may try and convince me to stay with him. To not go to Manhattan. Why didn't I see it before? I was suddenly mad at my dad. He didn't want me to leave. I jumped up and stripped off my clothes and threw on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a t-shirt with a monkey on it. I had to wear comfortable clothes tonight. Jasper said he wanted to talk to me about something and knowing him, well, there's no telling what's going through his crazy mind.

I left the house in a hurry, wanting to get out of there and blow off some steam. I took my truck and drove to Sam's, where we were suppose to meet. I saw that everyone was already there.

"We thought you weren't going to show up." Paul commented as I walked in. I glared at him and sat down on the couch. Jared groaned.

"Oh crap, she's mad. Who did it this time?" I looked up at him.

"My dad. He said," I glanced at Jacob who seemed to be very interested in the converstaion. "He said that I can't you-know-what unless I tell you-know-who the big secret." I said, hoping the would get it. They did.

"Haha! I love your dad!" Quil shouted. I threw a pillow at him which knocked him back a few feet. He glared at me. "Would you please restrain yourself?"

I smiled. "No I'm good."

"Okay everyone knock it off. We've got to go." Sam said. We all rushed out of the house. I waited in the woods while everyone phased. Once Sam came out, we all took off running to the boarder line. The Cullens were already there and sadly, so was Bella.

"Why's Angela here? I thought she couldn't phase." Bella said to Edward. I glared at her.

"You got something to say to me Isabella?" I called. I could see her face going bright red and Edward glaring at me. I smirked back. There was a growling behind me but I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Shut up Jacob." I muttered. Jasper stepped foward.

"Angel! Would you come here please?"

I walked foward and stopped. "You do plan to be at the battle, right?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"But you have no idea how you could help?" I shook my head. "Well, I could teach you how to kill a vamprie by using your strength."

"I'm not strong enough to kill a vampire. I tried that once and almost got my arm ripped off." He chuckled.

"That's why I'm going to teach you where to grab and rip."

I felt like such an idiot. Why hadn't this thought crossed my mind? I nodded and the training began. He taught me that I could try and twist the neck then rip it off, how I could try and rip the arms out of the sockets. I honestly felt like such an idiot. I had never thought of all of this. After my training was done, he went on to teach the others the rules of fighting. It was after that when we discovered the battle would be in tomorrow. I began feeling a little sick all of a sudden. I looked over and saw why. Jacob was standing with Bella. I mean, extremely close. For some reason, I think that was making me sick.

I rushed over to some bushes and empied the contents of my stomach. Leah rushed up to me and held my hair back. Once I was done, she helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked, moving the hair from my face. I nodded.

"I just felt sick all of a sudden." She nodded, we walked back to where the others were standing and listened to the conversation. The plan was for Jacob to carry Bella to a safe spot in the mountains so it would mess up her smell. Then he would stay there to protect them. Seth would take over his position in the morning and he would come join the battle. That just made my stomach feel even more sick. Jacob would be spending the night with Bella? I didn't really like the sound of that. I felt it again. But it was too late.

I turned around and began puking again. "Angel!" Leah exclaimed, pulling my hair back. What was wrong with me?

**A couple of hours later**

I laid in my bed, Emily sitting next to me. She gently wiped my face with a wet cloth. "Are you feeling any better?"

I shook my head. "I feel like someone hit me with a truck then made me drink oil. I can't keep anything down and the thought of food makes me wanna ... uh oh." I grabbed the bucket next to my bed and retched again. I wiped my mouth. "Damn it. Em, do you know what's wrong with me?"

She sighed. "I have an idea. Honey, have you been thinking about Jacob a lot lately?"

"Maybe. A little bit." She gave me that look that says if you lie, your gonna regret it. "Okay yes, a lot."

"I was afraid this would happen. Sam explained something to me when he first told me about the imprinting. Apparently, if your imprint is having romantic thoughts about someone else and you see it or feel it, it makes you ill. Or if you try and avoid your imprint and not speak to him, like your doing right now, it can make you ill."

I groaned. "So your saying because Jacob is constantly with Bella and I don't like it, it's making me puke? And the face that I'm avoiding him is making it worse?" I asked. She nodded. I moaned and grabbed the cloth, tossing it over my face. I felt so sick. If I got my hands on Jacob, I'd kick his sorry ass for doing this to me. "How long is this going to go on?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why don't you try sleeping for a while? And only eat some toast and drink tea. You don't want to upset your stomach, okay?" I nodded. She smiled and rubbed my head. "I'll come back in a few hours to see if your doing any better, okay?" I nodded again. I felt my eyes become heavy with sleep and was out before she left the room. I slept for the rest of the day, only waking up to eat the toast and tea Emily forced on me. The next morning when I woke up, I felt better but I also remember what was happening today.

The battle.

**Third person. This is going to switch back between Jacob and Angel so you really need to pay attention. It shouldn't be too confusing.**

The sun was rising, taking away the cold chill in the mountains where Bella, Edward and Jacob had stayed the night. In the clearing where the battle would be, the wolves and vampires were preparing. Jacob left the tent to go see if Seth had arrived to take his spot yet so he could join the battle, leaving Edward and Bella alone to talk. Edward admitted that the night before was probably one of the worst nights of his entire life, seeing her cuddled up with a 'dog.' Bella chuckled and asked what his favorite nights were. Little did Bella know that Jacob was eavesdropping on their conversation. "The number one night of my life was when you agreed to marry me." Edward said, knowing full well that Jacob was listening.

Jacob's heart shattered. _Bella was going to marry a leech? _He thought. Edward and Bella walked out of the tent where Jacob confronted her. "Your marrying him?" He demanded. Bella's face turned white with fright. Jacob had been listening? She turned to Edward.

"Did you know he was listening?" Edward sighed.

"He deserved to know."

Bella was furious. "Not like this, he didn't." She ran off after Jacob. In the clearing as Angel was stretching her limbs, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was so sudden, it made her drop to her knees, gasping for breath. Leah rushed over.

"Angel! Are you okay?" She asked, helping her up. Angel nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Leah didn't look convinced. Sam noticed this and began to worry. The only reason a wolf would be hurting like that was if their imprint was hurting as well. Was something wrong with Jacob?

Jacob walked away as fast as he could, wanting to leave Bella and forget her. Angel was right, no matter what he tried to do, Bella would never love him. "Jacob! Jacob don't go!" Bella begged behind him. He turned around.

"I'm done. I'm so done." He snapped. She looked upset.

"Well, what can I do?" He scoffed. Such a stupid question. "You can't. I can. By going out and killing something!" Jacob said as he started down the mountain.

"No, your not thinking clearly! Don't do that!" she begged. He turned to face.

"Well maybe I'll get myself killed. Make that easier for you."

"No! Jake...stay."

He walked up to her. "Why? Give me one good reason." Jacob demanded. That's all he wanted. He wanted her to give him a reason to stay. Not because he was her friend. But because of something else.

"Because I don't want to loose you!"

He shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Because your too important!"

Again his head shook. "Still not good enough." He started to head off.

"Jacob!" He stopped. "Kiss me."

He turned around. Had he heard right? Was she asking him to kiss her? "I'm asking you to kiss me."

Jacob walked up to her, taking her face in his hands and gently placing his lips on hers.

Angel dropped to her knees again, wailing in pain. Sam rushed over. "Angel! What's wrong?" She shook her head. "I don't know!" she chocked out. But Sam knew. The only way she could be in this much pain was if Jacob was doing something with another woman. Bella.

"Angel, listen to me. Just breath okay." Sam tried to soothe her but it didn't help. "I can't! It hurts to much! What's happening to me?" she wimpered. Sam wanted to kill Jacob at that moment. He looked at Ally. "Ally! Get her out of here! She can't fight like this!" Ally was by her side in seconds, lifting her into her arms and carrying her away as fast as she could.

Jacob's heart was beating fast. And not in a good way. Why not? He had wanted this for so long yet it didn't seem right. As Bella's lips moved against his, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart. It felt like he was betraying someone. But who?

Angel had tears pouring out of her eyes. The pain was excruciating. She couldn't breathe, it felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the heart. She knew what it was at that moment. Something was going on with Jacob. She opened her eyes. Ally had laid her on the ground and was hovering above her, trying to calm her down to where she could breath properly again.

Jacob removed his lips from Bella's, then placed a small kiss on her. "That should have been our first kiss." he whispered. Then he left, the pain in his chest vanishing quickly. Angel took a deep breath. The pain had stopped. She sat up.

"Hey easy." Ally commanded as she helped her sit up. Angel was taking deep breaths. "I'm okay. Take me back." she demanded. Ally shook her head.

"No way in hell! You are not fighting! Not after what just happened!" Angel glared at her which scared Ally a bit.

"Ally, that's my pack out there. I'm going to fight. End of discussion." Angel had never stood up to Ally like that. Ally nodded her head reluctantly, helping Angel up and carrying her back to the field.

**Angel's POV**

Ally carried me back to the field. I was still trying to catch my breath, but at least I wasn't hurting anymore. The pain I had just experience was horrible. I never wanted to go through that again. When we got there, Sam and the others had already phased. Even in his wolf form, I could tell Sam was mad that I came back. "Sorry Sam. But your not getting rid of me that easily." I said as I took my place next to Embry. I looked over and saw the Cullen's were waiting as well. We all faced the south, waiting for the newborns to emerge from the trees.

"Thirty seconds!" Alice called out. Everyone got ready. My heart beat faster than it ever had in my life. Yes I was scared but I was also ready. I looked and saw them. The newborns.

They ran towards us and we ran towards them. The next few minutes happened so fast. That's how long the battle lasted. Minutes. I could hear the tearing of limbs and screams of pain. I managed to rip a few heads off and injure a few newborns. There were yelps of pain and cries for help everywhere. I turned my head for a second, trying to see if anyone needed help. Stupid me. Suddenly, someone had their hands around my waist. I remembered Jasper's rule: never let them get their arms around you.

I twisted away as quickly as I could, barely missing him. His blood red eyes sent shivers down my spine. He charged at me, almost too fast for me to see. Almost. I jumped over him and landed on his back, trying to twist and snap his head off. He threw me off, flung me into a tree. I hissed as my back made content with the trunk. That was going to leave a bruise. He began charging at me before I could get up. But before he could get close enough, a flash of reddish brown took him out.

Jacob.

I smiled slightly as Jacob turned to me. I nodded then took off to help the others. As I said, the battle was over in seconds. The Cullens were now burning the pieces of the vampires while trying to control one who had surrendered. Her name was Bree I believed. While I was staring at her, I heard a yelp behind me. I turned around and saw Leah fighting with one of the newborns we missed. "Leah! Stop!" I cried. The newborn through her off and Jacob jumped in. That was when I heard it.

The crushing sound of bones. The newborn got his arms around Jacob's torso and crushed him. Jacob was wreathing in pain as he phased into human. I felt my heart break, literally. "Jake!" I cried, rushing over to him. The others had phased back and were rushing over as well.

"Jacob! What's wrong with you? I could have handled it!" Leah shouted at him. "Leah!" Sam growled.

"The Volturi are coming! You need to get out of here!" Alice called. Carlisle rushed over. "His entire right side has been shattered. We need to get him out of here fast. I need to set the bones before the start healing. Take him to his house. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sam nodded.

"It's okay Jacob. We got you." He said as the guys lifted Jake up and carried him. I felt tears coming to my eyes again. Jacob was hurt. And there was nothing I could do to help.

**A few hours later**

We all stood outside Jacob's house, scared as hell. Embry held me in his arms as I cried, Emily comforted Billy the best he could. Quil, Paul, Jared and Leah stood with us. Sam was inside, trying to calm Jacob down. His healing had set in too quickly so they had to rebreak his bones to set them right. His cried of agony only made me cry harder. "Can't they give him some damn morphine?" I cried. Embry held me tighter, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"I could have taken him." Leah said. I turned to her. "Leah. Shut the hell up!"

She seemed shocked. I never talked to her like that. But it worked. I buried my face into Embry's chest as I heard Jacob cry out again. The sound of a truck pulling up reached my ears. I turned and growled. "What's _she_ doing here?" I demanded as Bella Swan walked up. Embry tensed as well.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Paul snorted.

"What the hell do you think? Of course he's not okay!" He snapped. I made a mental note to thank him later. Jacob continued to cry out, making me cry as well. I heard Billy call my name. I turned.

"He'll be okay. You've got to be stong." I nodded.

"I know Billy but it hurts to hear him in this much pain." I chocked out. He nodded in understanding. Billy had always been happy that I had imprinted on Jacob and he knew how much I loved him even if Jacob himself didn't know. "You care for Jacob a lot don't you?" Bella asked.

"No? You think?" Paul snapped again. "It's a little hard for her not to since he's her..." Paul looked at me. I nodded.

"She was gonna figure it out sooner or later. Ally or Raven could have let it slip or Edward would have heard me thinking about it. Just tell her." I mumbled. Bella looked confused. Paul turned to her.

"Jacob is Angel's imprint."

She looked shocked. "What? He can't be!" That did it!

I turned to face her. "And why not Bella? The only reason he doesn't feel it is because I got screwed! I'm only half werewolf so it doesn't affect him like it does me! Maybe now you can get it through your thick head," I stood inches from her face. "Your not the only one who loves Jacob." At that moment, Carlisle stepped out.

"That's it. We're done. His bones are set right and I've given him some morphine for the pain. I'l be back in a few hours to set up a drip." Then he left. Sam looked at me. "Do you want to see him?"

I looked at him then at Bella. "I really don't think I could handle it right now. I'll see him in a while." I promised. He nodded then looked at Billy. Billy asked Emily to roll him inside so he could see Jacob. And sadly, Bella went with him. I growled when she was inside. Sam turned to me.

"Angela Nicole, you will tell Jacob the truth. If not, then I will." Shit! That's an alpha command!

"Not you too Sam!" I begged. He shook his head.

"Yes me too! Emily told me what's been going on. How seeing Jacob with Bella is making you sick! This has gone on long enough!" I stood my ground.

"I'll tell him. But don't think it's gonna make me stay." Then I left.

**Later that night**

I laid in my bed, tossing and turning. I had to see Jacob. I hopped up and threw on a pair of jeans and tennish shoes. My cami would be okay to walk around in. I snuck out my window so I wouldn't wake dad and ran to Jake's. Billy was still awake when I knocked on the door. "I was hoping you'd come back." He smiled as I walked in. My gaze traveled to Jake's door. "He's still awake. I think he wants to see you."

I nodded and walked to it. I knocked once then opened the door slowly. Jacob was lying on his bed, his arm wrapped up and he was sweating horribly. I couldn't contain the sob that came from my throat. Jacob looked up and held his hand out. "Hey Angel."

I rushed forward and grabbed his hand. "Hey Jake." His fingers tightened around mine, squeezing them so hard I was scared he may break them. "I'm glad you came by. I need to talk to you." He said. I gulped.

"Me too."

"Okay, you first."

"No you." I wanted to hear what he had to say first. He sighed.

"You were right about everything. That Bella wouldn't leave Edward for me. She said so herself. I wish I had listened to you." He looked at me. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Another sob came from my throat. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Your making this really hard for me, Jake. I need you to listen and not interrupt me okay?" I asked. He nodded his head. I looked down.

"I...I imprinted. Almost six months ago." I looked up and saw Jacob shaking. "Who?" He demanded in a whisper. It was now or never.

"You." I whispered.

The shaking stopped. I looked up and saw him staring straight at me. Our eyes locked. I gasped. Jacob looked like a blind man seeing for the first time.

He imprinted. On me.

"Angel..." he whispered. I shook my head.

"Please don't Jake. I can't handle it." I sighed. "I'm leaving. I got accepted into the Manhattan Academy and I'm going. I'm leaving in two days. I know I should have told you before but you were in love with Bella. And since I'm only half werewolf, you didn't feel it like I did. I didn't think it would be a good idea to take that free will to love away from you. I'm sorry."

He was speechless. I saw his mouth opening and closing, like he couldn't think of the words to say. I smiled softly. "I gotta go. I'l see you later." I leaned over and kissed his forehead, a tear falling from my eye. "Bye Jake." I whispered. I stood back slowly and walked away, my heart breaking with every step.

**REVEIW! **


	16. The Choice

**Hey everyone. (Dodges flying chairs and runs from angry people with base ball bats) I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been so crazily busy. School and my friends seem to have birthdays and parties all bunched together. Now I know this isn't a good chapter but it answers a few questions and I do know that it's gonna be awhile before I update again. But I want you to know, I will never abandon this story! It's gonna get finished one way or another! That's a promise. **

**So please enjoy this chapter and hit the little review button! It makes me happy to know people are still reading this after the long wait! **

I was leaving tomorrow morning. Aunt Evi had already called and said she had a guest room ready for me. I sat on my balcony, flipping through photos on my laptop. I smiled as the ones of Ally, Rei, Raven, and I came up. We were making funny faces, acting crazy, and just having a great time. I sighed. The next pictures were of Embry, Quil, Jacob, and I. Mostly the guys being goofy. There were a few where I had joined in on their fun. I then came across a photo of Jake and me. It was before either of us had started changing. His hair was still long and I was still almost a foot shorter than him. I smiled as I remembered that day.

It was three years ago. Jake had come over, saying he was bored out of his skull so we went down to the beach. We played in the water and had a sand building contest. I won of course. Only because I knocked his down which resulted in him chasing me. I had snapped the shot before he left and I guess I forgot about it. We were both smiling and my hair was soaked while his was perfectly fine. I felt a single tear run down my cheek as I went to the next picture.

Was I really doing the right thing by leaving? Would it really help?

**Jacob's POV**

Last night kept playing over and over in my mind. Angel had imprinted. On me no less! Me! I couldn't beleive it. I had been obsessing over Bella so badly that I never even noticed Angel's feeling for me. I felt like such an idiot. I waited impatiently for Dr. Fang to come to my house and cut me out of these bandages. I had to talk to Angel and I know she wouldn't come to see me again or answer a phone call. He finally arrived after being phoned at least ten times. "Jacob. Calm down. Angel's not going anywhere for a while. You've got time." he said as he began snipping the band aids off.

"Doesn't matter. I've got to fix this. I screwed up bad." I muttered as he pulled the bandages off me. I flexed my fingers and arms, trying to get feeling back into them. "Now take it easy. No phasing for at least a week." he ordered. I nodded then looked up at him.

"Thanks. Really." He nodded then left. I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I slipped on my boots as I headed towards the door. "Jake!"

I stopped. My dad wheeled himself over to me. "Your going to see Angel?"

I nodded. He sighed. "Son, you know she's probably going to leave anyway, right?" I nodded again.

"But I have to try. Dad I just found out she imprinted on me. Then I turn around and imprint on her! I can't lose her dad. She's more than my imprint. She's my best friend." He nodded and handed me somthing. My keys to my motorcycle. He had taken it away from me a few months ago for some reason I can't even remember. I smiled then hugged him. I sprinted outside and jumped on, turning it on and speeding off towards Angel's house.

**Angel's POV**

"Here. Figured you'd want this." Ally said as she handed me a vanilla milkshake from Burger King. I smiled as I sucked the thick ice cream through the straw. "Thanks. I needed this."

She nodded. "So...your really leaving tomorrow?" I nodded. "Your still leaving even though Jacob imprinted on you?" I sighed.

"Ally, I don't think I could handle it. I've been in love with him for so long and he never knew. I told him Bella wasn't any good for him yet he didn't listen to me. Now he finally understands that and learns he's suppose to spend the rest of his life with me?" I shook my head. "It's too much for one girl to deal with."

"Running away won't solve your problems." I snapped my head towards her.

"I'm not running away! I'm trying to take a break from this! From him, from everything! I figured if I left for a while then came back I could think things through better." I defended. Ally didn't look convinced.

"Angel, you know it's just going to hurt you when you leave. And you know you won't be able to stay away long. You need to be near him or you'll end up getting sick or hurt again." I stood up.

"I'm going to be fine Ally! Look, I'm leaving tomorrow and you can't stop me! My dad said I could go and I've already got my application sent in. So back off!" She sighed and stood up. "I know I can't stop you. I just hope you make the right choice."

She walked out the door, closing it quietly. I sighed and continued sipping on the milkshake while flipping through pictures on my laptop. There was a knock at my door. "Ally! I thought I told you to go away!" I hollered. The door opened and in stepped Jacob. I stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Angel. About last night..." I shook my head.

"Forget about it. It's not going to change anything."

He stepped foward. "Angel, it changes everything! You imprinted on me. And I imprinted on you. You know what that means."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah I know what it means. But Jake," I sighed. "You shouldn't have needed the imprint to tell you that. I always knew I was going to be with you. Yet you always chose Bella." I whispered. He sighed.

"Is that what this is about? Bella?"

"No its about how tired I am of being hurt! Everytime I saw you with her, I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. And," I looked down then looked him in the eye. "Seth told me what happened on the mountain. How you kissed Bella. That's why I was in so much pain."

"Wait, you were in pain? When?" he seemed confused.

"That's honestly none of your buisness." I said, trying to move around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "Anything that happens to you _does_ concern me Angel. I don't want you to be hurt."

I tried to pull away but couldn't. He was much stronger than me. "Jake, let go."

"No, I have to talk to you and you have to listen." I had no choice so I just stood there.

"Angel, when you told me you imprinted, it made me angry. The thought of you with another man makes me want to rip someone's head off. Then when I imprinted on you...everything made since. Why I always wanted to be near you, why you were the only one who could make me smile. Angel, I was a stupid idiot for even thinking I was in love with Bella. And your right, I should have known even without the imprint. Angel, look at me." I turned my head away, trying to avoid his eyes. He gently cupped my chin and forced me to face him. "I love you Angel, and I'm not letting you go."

I looked down. "Don't say that to me Jake." I chocked out. He lifted my face back up to his. "Why?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Because I love you too! I always have and that's why I'm leaving! I can't take a chance of being hurt again!" I wailed, tears slipping down my cheeks. The tears continued to pour down my cheeks. Jacob didn't say anything. He just stood there, holding my face in his hands. He soon lifted my face up to his again. I stared into his deep brown eyes, not noticing how close he was to me. Before I could say anything, his mouth was on mine.

I was shocked. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for so long was here. Jacob was kissing me. The kiss was sweet, gentle. My mind shut down and let my body take over. I responded to the kiss, pressing myself to him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. His arms wound around my waist, holding close to his body. Our mouths moved together, tongues twined, all thoughts vanished from my mind. We broke apart, gasping for air. Jake rested his forehead against mine as he tried to regain his breath. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that." he whispered.

The tears continued to fall from my eyes. "Jake, you can't do this to me." I said in a shaky breath. He lifted his head and looked at me, his expression questioning. I sighed. "Jake, I've been in love with you since I was twelve years old. And for the longest time, even when I imprinted on you, I was convinced you were in love with Bella. You can't have any idea of how many times I cried myself to sleep because my heart was breaking. And just when I'm finally trying to move on and let you be with the girl I assumed you loved, you come and tell me that your in love with me." I shook my head. "There's only so much one girl can handle. And I can't handle this." I whispered the last part and pulled away, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to control myself. A part of me wanted to scream in happiness and throw myself into his arms again. But the other part kept me in my spot, because I didn't want to be hurt again.

"Angel, I know I screwed up. I swear, I will spend the rest of my life apologizing and doing everything I can to get you to forgive me. Just please," He took my face in his hands. "Don't leave. I need you here. I need you more than I ever thought I'd need anyone." Jake pleaded. I shook my head slowly and moved away.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Jake. And please, if you really love me, you won't try and stop me. Now please, I need to finish packing and you need to leave." I turned around and began throwing random objects into my backpack. I didn't hear the door open or close. I turned around. He was gone. I stopped packing and sat on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. "Why is this so hard?" I sobbed into my knees.

**The Next Day ~ Jacob's POV**

I was laying in my bed, trying not to kill someone. She was leaving today and there was nothing I could do to stop her. Sam, Embry, Quil, my dad, everyone had tried to get me out of my room but I didn't budge. I didn't want anything to do with life. I had no idea it would hurt this much to lose her. Not only as my imprint but as my best friend. I sighed and checked the time. 12:23. Her flight was leaving at 1:00. There was a knock, more like a bang on my door.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING, SORRY, PAIN IN THE ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM BEFORE I COME IN AND BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR STUPID BODY!" Ally threatened. I didn't move. Even now, I couldn't be scared of her. The door was ripped opened and Ally came marching in, looking more pissed off than usual. She stopped in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Your kidding me, right?" I gave her a confused look. "Your really just going to sit on your sorry ass while the girl you love is leaving? If you really loved her, you'd be at the airport, asking, no **_begging_** her to stay!" She screamed. I sat up.

"I tried Ally. I tried to make her stay. She won't listen to me." Ally walked up to me and smacked the back of my head. Hard. Hard enough to hurt me.

"OW! Damn Ally, that hurt!" I wailed, rubbing the spot. "Good! Maybe it'll knock some sense in that thing you call a brain!" She got down in front of me, less than inches from my face.

"Now you listen and you listen good 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. Angel loves you. She loves you more than anything in this world. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you sit on your ass while she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She won't listen to me and I know you said she won't listen to you. But she's still having second thoughts. You can still convince her to stay. Because I know that you don't want her to leave. None of us do. Now you need to get up, hurry to the airport and get your girl before I decide to kill you before you even get the chance."

I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped up, threw on a shirt, my shoes and ran outside. I was about to hop on my bike when Ally stopped me. She held a key chain out in front of me. "Take my car. It's faster than your bike." I almost choked. She never let anyone use her car. And it was one of the most expensive and fastest in the world. I snatched the keys out of her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered as I ran to her car. I could see her smirking as I sped away to the airport.

I don't know how many red lights I ran, but luckily I didn't get caught. The airport was thirty minutes from La Push but with Ally's car I was there in fifteen. I checked the clock. 12:45 Shit! Fifteen minutes! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, trying to find which way was the way to the plane. But, of course, the whole damn place was jammed pack with people. I could barely get through the crowd as I headed to the front desk. "Can I help you sir?"

"I need to find the plane that's leaving for Manhattan." I snapped. I didn't care about being polite, I was in a hurry. She checked her computer. Then her face fell. Oh no.

"Sir, I'm sorry but that flight already left." No, no, NO!

"What? But it's not suppose to leave until 1:00! It's only 12:49!" I hissed. She nodded.

"I know but the flight came in early and boarded early. It left five minutes ago." I shook my head.

"Can't you stop the plane?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Once the plane's taken off, it won't stop until it's reached its destination. You'll have to get on the one that leaves at 3:00."

I shook my head and backed away from the desk. She was gone. No she couldn't be gone just like that. I turned around and looked, hoping it would be like what happens in the movies. The guy thinks the girl left but she changed her mind at the last minute and is waiting for him. I looked around, trying to find her. Nothing. Just then my phone viberated. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. It was a text message. From Angel.

_Jake, _

_I know you probably hoped that I wouldn't go but I had to. The plane left early so I'm currently heading to Manhattan as you read this. I'm sorry Jake. There's a big part of me that wants to jump out of this plane and run back to La Push. But I can't. I have to do this. I don't know how long it'll be before you hear from me again but I promise to message you every now and then to tell you I'm alright and how things are going. _

_I love you Jake. I always will. _

_Angel._

My hands were shaking as I read the message. She was really gone. I was too late. I ran out of the airport faster than you could say 'Damn,' and was speed back to La Push. Once I arrived at my house, I flung myself out of the car and ran to the woods, sheding my clothes as I ran. I phased once I hit the trees and took off.

_"Jake! What happened?" _

_"She really left?"_

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

The guys wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how much I growled and threatened them. "_Guys! Back off. Let him be."_ Sam ordered. I thanked him and continued running. He said he wanted me to come home soon, that I couldn't stay away for too long. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew he was right. I had to return to La Push sooner or later. It was home. It was all I had left of her.

**Review please! :)**


	17. Never Again

It's been three months. Three months since she left me. Left La Push, left our friends. I don't know how I've managed to even live this long. I guess it's the occasional text message I get. She always says she's okay and that she misses me. Honestly, if she misses me, she needs to come home. Everyone here misses her and it's not the same. I sat on a cliff, staring out at the sun. I remember coming here with Angel when we were younger. We'd always said this was our spot. I also remember trying to carve 'Jake and Angel's Place' into a tree but it didn't work out. I ended up breaking my knife and having to buy a new one. I sighed. "Damn it Angel. I miss you." I muttered to myself.

**Angel's POV**

I sat in my car, staring at my phone. "You can do this Angel. Just call him. Just...call him." I whispered to myself. I opened it up and hit the speed dial. It started ringing. _Oh my god! It's ringing! _I hung up as fast as I could. "Wow, I'm an idiot." I muttered. I checked my watch. Almost time for my appointment. I smiled. In a few hours, I'd be heading back to La Push.

**Jake's POV**

I walked into Sam's house, slumping down in one of the kitchen chairs. I heard someone come up. "Jake! Get up NOW!" Emily snapped. I opened one eye.

"Why?" She glared at me.

"Angel's on TV!" I sprang up. "What?" I yelled as I ran to the living room to find everyone surrounding the TV. It was true. Angel was on the TV.

_"We're here with Angela Jareth who was discovered in the cafe where she's been working for the past few weeks. Angela, would you mind telling us about this?" _She was on some wierd talk show. She smiled, God how I missed seing her smile like that.

_"Honestly, it's still a big shock. I mean, I was just doing my bit as the entertainer and a woman comes up to me, saying she could help me get a demo recorded. At first I didn't believe her but once I recognized who she was, I went with her."_

The woman smiled. _"And I've heard that you were suppose to go to school in a few months too. How is that working out?"_

_"Well, I was accepted to the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl because I knew that it would be a chance for me to get a jump start on my career in the music buisness. But in order to attend, I had to leave my home in Washington. That was three months ago and now I know what a big mistake it was." _What? She regrets leaving? She sighed. _"I knew I would miss my family and friends but I never knew it would be this much. I mean, I'm only sixteen. I should still be in regular high school. BUt I honestly think I jumped the gun on this decision."_

The woman nodded, as if she understood. _"So does this mean that you aren't going to attend the school? Are you going to go home? I mean, you've already gotten a recording of this song and it's already ranked at number one."_

_"No, I'm not going to attend the school. I can get an education somewhere else. Somewhere close to home. Where I can be with my family, my friends, and the man I love." _I felt my breath hitch.

_"The man you love?"_

Angel chuckled. _" I've been in love with him since I was twelve. He's my best friend. But for the longest time, he was in love with his other best friend. I guess I figured that if I left, I could escape my problems. But the night before I left, he finally said that he loved me too. That's when it really hurt. I still wanted to leave because I was scared to death that he would go running back to her. But not even seeing him is hurting me. So no. I'm going back home as soon as I can."_

_"Is that what your new songs about? The man you love?"_

She nodded. "_Yes. It's completely dedicated to him. And as soon as I'm done here, I'm going back home." _She then got up and walked to the center of the stage. The lights dimmed and soft piano music began to play. (**Hey play the song as you read. Trust me, it'll be a great effect)**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _  
_I'd stay up and think of you _  
_And I'd wish on a star _  
_That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight _  
_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _  
_Then here in my room, _  
_Dreaming about you and me _

Emily smacked me. "Jake! The show is pre-recorded! That means she could be a the freaking air port right now!" I didn't listen to another word she said, I ran out the door and ran to my motorcycle.

_Wonder if you even see me _  
_And I wonder if you know I'm there _  
_If you looked in my eyes _  
_Would you see what's inside? _  
_Would you even care? _

The whole way there, all I thought about was that my girl was coming home! I'd finally get to see her and there was no way I was letting her go again.

_I just wanna hold you close _  
_But so far, all I have are dreams of you _  
_So, I wait for the day and the courage to say _  
_How much I love you(Yes, I do) _

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight _  
_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _  
_Then here in my room, _  
_Dreaming about you and me _

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you _  
_Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin _

I ran into the airport as fast as I could. I looked around frantically, searching for her. "Jake!"

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _  
_I'd stay up and think of you _  
_And I still can't believe that you came up to me _  
_And said, "I love you; I love you too" _

"Angel." I breathed. She smiled. She still looked the same. I couldn't contain it anymore. I walked over to her as fast as I could and wrapped her up in my arms. She returned my hug, squeezing me back. She pulled back and smiled. Then she placed her lips on mine.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _  
_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life _  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _  
_Then here in my room, _  
_Dreaming with you endlessly... _  
**  
**Her lips moved with mine. I heard her sigh then smile into the kiss. I pulled back, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much!" I whispered, hugging her tightly, scared she'd disapperar. "I never should have left. I should have known it wouldn't solve anything." Her words were muffled by my chest. I smiled and kissed her head. She pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I left Jake. I'm so sorry." Her voice was breaking as she spoke. I smiled gently and wiped away the tears that had formed and fallen from her eyes.

"It's okay. Your here now and that's all that matters." I kissed her lips lightly. "Just don't leave again." I begged. She giggled and nodded.

"Never again." She whispered, placing her lips against mine again.

**Well everyone, that's it for now! I'm probably going to make a sequal but for the mean time, this story is done! **


End file.
